


Honey, I'm home.

by caballero78



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Explicit Language, Innocent Louis, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sociopath Edward, Styles Twins - Freeform, Sub Louis, The Styles Twins, Top Edward, Top Harry, dark edward, he's no angel, minor infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caballero78/pseuds/caballero78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has been in a very committed relationship with international criminal Harry Styles for eight long, wonderful months. Louis is in love. Harry is in love. Honest and open. Well, mostly. Everyone has secrets and one of those secrets is Harry's line of work; he keeps it from Louis to protect him.</p><p>Harry also keeps one other secret from Louis for the same reason. </p><p>His twin Brother Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry's new haircut gave me an idea. Something that's been done by now for sure, but it gave me a small itch to write something Styles Twins related. The plot itself came to me during work and it's pretty stupid, this was pushed out in the couple of hours when I got home yesterday. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Unfortunately inspired by [this](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e35/13108808_464774030398173_1487602178_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI1MjM3NzA2Njg5NTAzODE1MA%3D%3D.2.l) outfit. RIP Matt. (Please don't give me bother over the context of the photo, I've posted my condolences on several social medias so just don't. I get it. It was the outfit that inspired me and I wanted to give reference to it).

“Oh fuck you Edward. You knew you weren’t supposed to intercept them before I had a chance to meet with the board first, how the _fuck_ did you think this was going to work out?”

“You need to relax.” 

“ _I need to_ \- you need to shut the fuck up and start realising you’re not the only one in this business. You don’t get to call the shots and then expect everyone else to fall into line-“

“-I’m older than you by seven minutes therefore, I’m the boss.” Edward smiled, voice smoky through the receiver.

The huff from the other side could be felt. He knew his Brother wanted to throttle him and Edward positively thrived off it.

“You’re a dick. You’ve completely messed this up.”

“What would life be without a little chaos?” Edward kicked the stones at his feet, careful not to scuff his five hundred pound shoes. Unlike his brother he rather enjoyed keeping new things looking _new_. 

“What would life be like without _you_ do you mean?” Harry laughed, void of humour. “Life would be good Edward. I fucking hate you sometimes.”

Edward chuckled at his Brother’s disdain. The smirk at his lips now, if visible to his twin, would definitely plummet him into further rage.

“Harry you need to sit back and trust me with this one.” He took one last drag on his cigarette, letting the intoxicating smoke settle in his veins, ironing out the addictive high of post kill, before flicking it into the drain. “What time do you get back?”

Harry was talking to someone on the other end, Edward wouldn’t stand for it. 

_“Are you listening to me?”_

Audibly flustered, Harry hurriedly hushed the unknown voice and hummed in affirmation to his Brother, knowing too well how easily he gets offended if he didn’t have his full attention.

“Yes, yes I’m here you knob- um, I fly in an hour so about seven, why?”

“Private or chartered?”

“Private, of course.”

“Still renting that chewed up basement in the city?”

“It’s not chewed up, it’s modest and rustic. And plus it’s only temporary while I’m working out here.” 

Edward jogged on his toes, descending the steps down into the underground carpark. His relaxed composure - all be it at the expense of his Brother - shifted in an instant when he saw the figure leaning against his black BM.

“Good. See you soon.”

 

*

 

Louis bounced around in the kitchen. It had been just over three weeks since he’d seen Harry and after waking up to an empty bed, no steam filtering through the door from a too hot shower, no bubbling kettle coming to a boil and no morning rasp whispering ridiculous sweet nothings in different languages in his ear turning him into a giggly infant, he was really, really looking forward to seeing him this evening.

He missed him so much, that even though the very thought of lifting a cloth to a surface or a brush to a floor repulsed him, he’d scrubbed every scrubbable surface he could find _clean_. He’d washed out the refrigerator, cleared out the food cupboards, dusted around the desk in Harry’s study (in this apartment, it was nothing more than a desk in the first room at the far window but still) careful to place each bookmark, open page and paperweight back _exactly_ where he found them this time. He’d wiped down the bookcases, shined the television, plumped the cushions on the couch and made sure the rugs lined up perfectly with the edges of the furniture. 

Louis estimated it to be around 6:45. Ish. Had to be by now. 

He’d just finished fluffing up the rug in the lounge area when his gaze landed on the DVD cabinet. As the quite alarming thought of whether he should rearrange them into alphabetical order struck him he a) seriously considered getting help - no one could go from living like the caveman he did to this level of OCD in the matter of hours all because of some stupid boy b) stopped himself short as that was definitely a key in the front door and c) reprimanded himself inwardly for that first thing. Harry wasn’t just some stupid boy, he was his big sexy real life Tarzan man who he loved very much.

 _Giddy._ Louis was giddy as collected the bundle of clothes he hadn't yet washed in his arms when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing again. He skidded across the polished wooden floor of the bedroom, dumped them in the basket, pelted back into the kitchen and brushed himself down one last time.

It was only this morning that Harry had called him to tell him that he’d be a little delayed but should be home by no later than seven and that he had a little surprise for him. So this meant he was early. And that was definitely more than okay with Louis.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to reign in the massive smile that had spread across his face. Heart beating, fingers intwining and twitching in anticipation, eyes twinkling. This was a boy who simply craved his partner.

It had only been three damn weeks. He was in deep.

Louis didn’t exactly choke when the man appeared through the archway to the kitchen, but maybe forgot how to breath for a few seconds and the sound that did manage to escape his mouth wasn’t exactly human.

“ _Harry_!” He all but squealed as he bound up to the man and launched onto him, arms hooking around a strong neck and shoulders for leverage. He was on his tip toes, barely able to keep his feet gracing the floor, their cheeks mushing from the embrace. 

A singular, solid arm loosely came to hold him around his waist while the other dropped a briefcase. This being the taller man’s only response. 

Louis pulled back after planting a forceful kiss to his sharp cheek bone, revelling in his boyfriends’ scent. It was different. Probably some fancy cologne he’d picked up during his visit to France, but it was still him. Still had that masculine undertone that coerced him into a helpless addict.

Feet planted firmly back on the ground again he looked up, observing his partner at arms length, still not able to restrain the megawatt smile from splitting his face in two. He giggled softly, lifting a small hand to his lips, eyes flitted upwards, addressing the elephant in the room.

“ _Harry_ , oh my gosh is this my surprise?” Louis bit his lip again, letting it slide between his incisors. 

His hair. It was gone. Well not completely but it certainly wasn’t a vision of the long, cascading, unruly curls it was before he left. Now it was cut short on the sides and back, with a fuller top. It surprised Louis how something so simple as a haircut could make him feel weak. Stood before him now with short, neat hair, donning a black pinstriped tailored suit and black shirt, sharp features now even more arresting, looking every bit the suave, no nonsense business man. Louis drowned in this side to his lover. The submissive in him wanted nothing more than Harry to have his way with him on the breakfast bar. Suit on.

“Louis.” 

His counterpart spoke. Falling out as almost a question, if he were testing the name.

He stunted the journey of Louis’ hands in his hair, barely getting chance to inspect the ‘new’ style and allowed a once over with dark eyes. 

“Yes Harry…?” Louis replied, voice carried on playful giggles. Hasn’t really stopped giggling since Harry set foot through the door.

But there was just one problem. And that was that the person stood before him was definitely not Harry. 

_Harry_ was still at the airport. 

More specifically he had just finished piling his luggage into the back of his private hire, shooting a text off to Louis to say he should be home in about twenty minutes. 

And now Louis’ phone buzzed on the side. Louis ignored it because what was more important right now than the man before him, the man who had his wrists still imprisoned with large hands. Edward’s, larger hands. Edward, however, didn’t ignore it and glanced at the screen that had lit up - easily visible from his height - smirking at his Brother’s name.

Edward had failed to read the text that Harry had sent to him too - and eight missed calls - telling him to under no circumstances go to his apartment. After the realisation struck him as to who was waiting for him.

_So this is Louis._

Edward and Louis had never officially met. Louis didn’t _officially_ know he even existed. Harry had failed to mention - for very valid and pressing reasons - in the six months of them being together that he did in fact have an identical twin Brother and that they were so horrifically identical that the only distinguishable features between them came down to a single tiny mole on Harry’s jaw. Plus the body art. And if you looked close enough, the shades of green in their eyes were mismatched. 

But Edward had heard plenty about Louis. Had to listen to Harry harp on about how beautiful this boy was like a love struck moron and how if he was ever going to introduce them, Edward had to keep every twisted corner of his personality at bay. He was, undoubtedly, the more corrupted twin.

But now, here they were. And he could properly deduce the extent of attractiveness for himself and after the first few seconds of having difficulty finding a fault, mentally saluted his twin. Their tastes in partners ran parallel. 

It was a fleeting thought.

“Do you like it?” Edward asked, releasing his grip on Louis, allowing a tight smile to pull at his full lips, the dimple giving even a sinner like him unworldly innocence. 

Besides, Harry was already pissed at him. He was mildly irked at his twice in one day physical outburst and needed to let off some steam.

Louis couldn’t be more delighted, eyes seeming unable to stop surveying this curiously smart man before him, “I do,” he nodded, another giggle, “I love it, I just - I can’t believe it’s gone. All those beautiful curls gone _forever_.”

Edward shouldered off his long coat, carefully draping it over the back of the small chair to his right. He sniffed and looked up towards his delightful endeavour. 

“It’s hair, it will grow back.” 

He wondered how long it’d take him to realise his lack of luggage.

“Yeah but, it’s so _different_.”

_Fuck it all._

“ _Good_ , different?” Where was the harm in a little self indulgence? “You prefer it?”

“No, no I don’t prefer anything,” Louis was adorable, shook his head furiously, “I like both so much, you just look so much… sharper? I think that’s the word I’m looking…” He mumbled off the end, frowning at himself. Edward took a breath but he hadn’t finished, “but losing the hair is like losing a part of who you are.” Louis continued teasing, stepping forward so their bodies were pressed against one another not wanting any space between them for any longer, “it’s like a new you.”

Edward adored irony.

“I suppose that’s one very deep way of looking at it,” He really did love it, “Have you always been this sappy, Louis?”

If he went along with this for a second longer, that would seal it.

“Ew you’re right,” Louis scrunched up his nose, looking impossibly cuter - something Edward was still becoming accustomed to, “I guess you’re starting to rub off on me.”

This would absolutely, undoubtedly secure his prime position in hell. 

Peering down at his torso that was now pressed flush to Louis’ much daintier one, he paused. Then lifted his chin and smirked again, eyes a touch darker than his brother’s.

“Is that so?”

Louis looked between his lips, nose and eyes. Constantly flitting between his features as thought he were afraid he’d forgotten something in his absence. He really had missed him. Wanted to soak up every last piece of him. 

“Mhm…” Louis was on his tiptoes again, head inclined slightly to the left as he leant his body weight forward.

Edward squeezed Louis’ hips before pushing him back, rejecting the offer that was so readily available for him to take. 

Louis frowned, stuttered on a rejected sound as he was suddenly walked further back into the kitchen until his bum bumped a stool. Hands clutching the thick material of Edwards’ suit shoulders he peeped, as two solid arms secured a grip under his thighs and hoisted him onto the side, right over the stool. 

“No kisses yet sweetheart.” Edward’s lips brushed over his cheek as he spoke, securing the tiny human properly before pulling away and straightening up.

Louis pouted, Edward disapproved. 

“Sulking will get you nowhere. Now, tell me,” He slipped his hands into his pants pockets, “How much have you missed me?”

 _Harry_ had come back with a new haircut, a new suit and a new attitude. By now Louis had thoroughly expected his body to be smothered in kisses, repeatedly told how much he’d missed him in-between said kisses and then carried off into the bedroom, plonked on the bed and pounded until he came so hard he cried.

Louis let his lip slip through his teeth again at the thought, shifting a little.

“I’ve missed you a lot,” Edward’s stomach clenched as Louis seemed to become tinier, more subdued, “you know how much I’ve missed you.”

A pout was begging at his lips again. Edward wanted to destroy him.

“Hm.” He maintained a cold front. He wasn’t as soft as his Brother, never fell weak to his desires. He treated his partners like an animal would it’s prey; learn their weakness, pick away at their defences and build up a clear cut plan of attack when they’re open and begging for it. Not a second before. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Edwards’ eyes stripped him bare. Looking at him like his gaze was keeping him there, like one move and he’d have him on his knees.

He looked around him, at the set of drawers that had possessions that weren’t his on top. A couple of hardback books, a navy ribbon and a paper weight. He ran a hand along the embossed edge of the antique, then raised his head back at the kitchen island, where the most prized possession of all sat and the one thing that he definitely couldn’t claim. 

He looked at Louis in the eye. Not dropping his gaze to any other part of him, showing not even the briefest flicker of interest.

“They’re looking to take down the hotel on Lake Annecy,” Edward frowned, brain working overtime for a few seconds trying to remember where Harry would’ve pretended to have been working exactly, “the owners don’t fancy the new management. Old fashioned folk, not used to a modernistic way of thinking.”

Louis really didn’t understand why he was bringing this up right now. He cared, of course he cared about his work but at present all he cared about was being full of Harry. He swallowed thickly, going along with it anyway.

“That beautiful place just off the shore?” 

Edward nodded, doing his best to look troubled by this. “They think it’ll lose the traditional reigns, but despite our best efforts to try and convince them otherwise they’re still not listening. Stubborn bastards.”

He started to unbutton his suit jacket, bringing a large hand to brush his forehead as he did so. Making sure to take his time to pop each button as he could feel blue eyes staring at him. 

“And um, they won’t consider selling it to you?”

Edward shook his head no.

“Think they lost whatever trust they had with our open commitment to the Hedley’s.” 

His act was working a treat. Louis cocked his head to the side with a look of genuine concern.

“It’s not going to affect the plans for the docks though?”

“No, we’ve got the locals wrapped. In this circumstance power is in the numbers.”

Edward caught the time in the clock above the microwave. He didn't have long. He moved forward, presence growing stronger with every step, rolling his lips as he came to stand between the two legs dangling over the side.

“You said you were going to leave the sector weeks ago and you should’ve.” Louis said, watching his approach until he was eye level with those fucking lips. He kept his hands pinned to his sides, feeling like he needed permission to move them.

“I know.” Edward agreed, two of his fingers coming up to trace the delicate yet prominent structure of Louis’ cheek. Dragging the tips over the sharp bone and along the long line of his jaw. “And I will, soon baby.”

A shiver came quite involuntarily from the shorter boy at the touch.

Edward noted the other thing that was missing from him, the hand tattoo. The little cross on above his thumb. Louis hadn’t noticed any of this and Edward was going to ensure he wouldn’t.

“All it does is make you stressed,” Louis fought to keep talking, even through the thumb that now grappled his chin lightly, “a-and I don’t like to see you like that.”

The thumb brushed along his lower lip, pink and tempting. It pulled a little and Louis was still anchoring for that kiss. 

“I feel tenser than usual,” Edward leaned forward, hand still a loose vice on his jaw, he teased his own, fuller lips over Louis’ cheek finding the soft spot behind his ear and reduced his voice to a rumbling whisper, “I need to wind down.”

Louis, _gone_ with the feeling of full lips on that sensitive spot, tried to hold back a soft mewl. He had held his breath in anticipation that a kiss would finally be delivered, but obviously his boyfriend had other frustrating ideas. Not fair. 

Louis turned his head and closed his mouth around his finger.

Fuck.

He was toying with Edward, a rather dangerous tactic that had him just about ready to fuck him open on this very counter.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not for sharing.” Edward’s dark glare lingered on the lewd action, his crotch stirring to life. 

The finger popped out and Louis _licked_ his lips, not breaking eye contact. An innocent little look on his face. Edward wondered how many times that exact look got him bent over and taken care of.

“Sharing?”

Edward smiles, stays just out of reach. Hands now dropped and circled around the bare ankles of this little enticement.

He hummed in response, fingers tightening momentarily before yanking him forward until his thighs were around his hips, calves overlapping on instinct. Only now did Louis move his hands, shooting them up onto Edward’s sturdy shoulders, inching them around his nape as Edward hitched him higher up.

‘Harry’ was different. Louis wasn’t complaining.

“I suppose I understand, I don’t think I could stand the thought of someone else touching you if you were mine.”

By now Louis was hearing only what his fogged thoughts wanted him to hear. He couldn’t comprehend what the tower of a man was telling him because he wasn’t really paying attention to the words, just the voice. The control of his voice alone, surely enough to send him under already. The low, thick sound that he could _feel_ on his neck.

“Daddy… I _am_ yours.”

Edward didn’t allow himself to think about it. Just let his instincts take over and growled, two offensively large hands at his buttocks now kneading them. 

_‘Daddy.’_

_Okay Harry, kudos Brother._

“All mine baby?”

Louis gave a small nod, almost unsure. Bit his exquisitely fair lips. Tiny. Like him. Everything about him was small and Edward wanted to take every advantage.

He didn’t think Harry had it in him, able to dominate someone into such a role. Yet it appeared there was more to his sibling than he’d ever let on. Edward wasn’t a stranger to inducing submission himself; refused to enter any intimacy without it.

“Missed you so much…” 

Not so quickly. How duteous was this boy?

“How many times have you touched yourself without asking?” His eyes were accusing. The sure mirth teasing his dimple back to life wasn’t friendly. He knew.

Louis positively squealed in his constraint, knowing full well that he’d broken the rules once in Harry’s absence and also knew what the consequences were pending once he confessed.

Edward took a few long strides over to the wall and slammed the boy’s back into it, holding him there with little exertion as he ran his hands along the delicious thighs wrapped around his waist. The boy hissed from the impact on his spine.

“ _Louis_.” He pushed, his inflection heavy with warning. He pressed Louis further into the wall as to to keep him pinned there, legs now hooked in the crook of his arms as he braced his hands on the wall. 

“On-once…” Louis stammered out a response, barely able to think from the sensation of the daunting bulge of a solid erection at his steadily fluttering hole, both a few layers of clothing apart, “after you let me cum over the phone on- _mh_ , on M-Monday.”

Edward was _very_ impressed with his sibling. 

But didn’t approve of his lover’s disobedience. He bit down on the sacred area where neck met shoulder, encouraging what started off as a choked moan into a fully formed, throat baring whine as he clamped down harder.

“ _M'so sorry Daddy_ ,” Rushed out on a ragged breath, knew that his punishment would be severe, “I needed-”

“I know what you need.”

Louis hung his head back, succumbing to the assault on his throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he struggled for oxygen through the thick air that surrounded them.

He needed this. 

Louis needed those impossible arms holding him prisoner right now.

_“Oh god Daddy please-”_

Needed the brutal fix of rough hands pinning his body down, heavy enough to bruise.

“Please what, baby?”

Edwards trousers were considerably tighter by now, able to control everything and everyone else in the room apart from his most instinctual reaction. He was dangerously comfortable and way into his element with a naughty little boy in his grasp.

Louis took a coy turn, pulling the neck of his much stronger partner into him to try and hide his face. But Edward was having none of it, making a throaty unimpressed sound as he pulled back to witness an expression that took all his might to not plunge his aching cock into the boy right then and there.

The boy’s cheeks were the loveliest pink, after the comfort of nuzzling his face in the crook of his lover’s neck he was now held bare before him. He knew what he had to say, just too shy to say it, but too aroused to put up a sufficient fight.

Instead he moaned, high pitched and delicious on a tiny but firm roll of his hips to get the message across. Another jolt to Edward’s crotch.

“Baby if you don’t tell me what you want how can I give it to you?”

Fists pulled in thick hair, fingers flexed against his scalp as the familiar pull in his naval pushed another obscene moan past his bitten lips. 

_“You.”_

Another firm slap to his bottom caused a short sob of need.

“Specifics, sweetheart.”

Seduction was suffocating and Louis thought he may pass out from the heady suffering. He was weak. Victim to the extensive masculinity before him he dug his fingertips into the top of his back, the full muscles shifting underneath.

Edward knew he didn’t need to offer any more encouragement, knew he had the boy pliant in the palm of his hands. But pushed his hips forward anyway and his darker thoughts reigned supreme for a moment at the reaction it coaxed.

“ _Fuck me_ Daddy, please- a-all yours Daddy,” Louis whimpered into the lips, so close to his own now, yet still having not touched, “… _all yours_.”

And Edward be damned if it wasn’t even a little bit true. Louis was his for the taking. 

There was nothing he could do to stop it. If given any longer with this willing individual Edward may well be tempted to cross that line.

The sound of a resounding bang somewhere behind Edward made Louis’ soft sounds come to the most abrupt stop. His head snapped up.

Next came the loud thump of a bag being dropped to the floor. Or maybe that was Louis’ stomach. As peering over the tailored shoulder, hand still clutching at the material he saw a mirror image - inclusive of shoulder length hair - of the boy with his erection pressed flat against his taint, glaring back at him.

Louis’ breath hitched, Edward’s sluggish drawl, slow but clear in his ear.

“Who’s your daddy now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasn't what I was expecting. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you guys left, you're absolutely incredible I can't understand the reception. Enjoy.

Louis’ feet hit the floor on a soft thump, Edward’s arms giving way from their braced position on the wall.

“H-Harry?” It were a damn discernible question. But given the situation all could be forgiven.

His boyfriend, looking exactly how he did when he left i.e. _the hair_ , had arrived bang on the time he said he would- late. Louis glanced at the clock dumbly as if this would explain everything and yes the first hand was spot on the twelve the other on the seven. Perhaps he should’ve been suspicious from the get go. Harry was never early, never on time. Late to everything but work.

He also should’ve known, because looking at the appallingly obvious suitcase resting just next to the doorway and the duffle bag that has been dropped at his feet, he would’ve of course had luggage with him from being on a _flight_ and away for _three. whole. weeks._

Louis felt stupid. 

And violated.

And miserably horny.

Which resulted in him nearly falling over absolutely nothing, having noticed all of these things within a matter of seconds which was entirely too fast to process any of it, trying to create as much distance between him and well, Harry 2.0. Heart fluttering he scrambled backwards into the kitchen area, the cold tiles on his bare feet a welcome touch and whimpered briefly like a lost puppy as he started flicking his head back and forth between the identical duo. 

“I… he,” Louis pointed at nothing, then at Edward, “his hair, I-,” then at the suitcase, “ _what_ …”

Where does one even begin? The eyes were the same, same strong nose, identical jawlines and ears and lips and that ridiculous half scowl etched permanently onto their brow. Although right now, Harry’s was most definitely more prominent.

Edward, who had been watching Louis’ remarkably fast retreat out of the corner of his eye with smug satisfaction, had moved now charming smile in place - even that was the same, tooth for tooth. Louis could scream. His arms spread out wide as he turned around, “Brother.”

The only embrace Harry could entertain involved his hands around Edward’s neck. 

Edward continued, like the arsehole that he is, “I can’t even say it isn’t what it looks like because it is.” 

So he surged forward and settled for a fist to his face instead. 

“ _Harry_ oh my goodness,” Louis automatically started to his aid, it was in his nature to help immediately but as sense caught up with him and the man stumbled a little from the horrendous blow to his nose, he immediately checked himself and stopped because what. This person had literally just breached his body, let him suffer, prick.

“ _Prick_ Edward," Harry spat, "you’re a fucking _prick_.”

Louis looked at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. 

Harry stood back flexing his fingers as he did so and shook his head. It took every iota of self discipline to leave it at that one strike, not wanting to cause a ruckus in front of Louis like that. He unbuttoned his own suit jacket, putting his hands on above his hips making the gaping of his open shirt reveal more of his bare chest, the sudden heat from his body radiated through the layers making it all a bit uncomfortable. 

“Touché.” Edward winced and sniffed at the sharp pain in his nose, instantly recognising the hot trickle streaming down his nasal passage, “Suppose I deserved that.”

Louis, bound by shock at the very recent revelation that he probably is going to need eight years worth of therapy to get over, seemed to be sewn to the spot. Unable to move the soles of his feet towards, not just Harry but anywhere. All he could do was look between the two men, exactly the same but personalities apart. 

“You- you’re, so- _twins_?” 

Edward hummed, plucking a sheet of kitchen paper off the roll just being Louis causing him to scramble a few overdramatic step back from the closeness as if he wasn’t just nearing climax from his voice alone moments ago.

“Well observed.”

“Shut up.” Harry snapped, unimpressed by his Brother’s sarcasm. “You’ve overstepped a mark this time Edward, how _dare_ you do this?”

“W-why didn’t you tell me you had a twin?”

Edward snapped his mouth shut and gave his Brother a pointed look.

Harry’s feral gaze turned towards his suddenly fearless partner, who he’d noted had been gradually approaching him from the side. His eyes narrowed. 

Louis didn’t much like conflict himself. Even though the two titans beside him were clearly equally matched in every sense physically and he was the furthest away from calm himself and he very much wanted to get as far away as possible from Edward, he didn’t want to be the reason for any blood shed.

“Please Harry, let’s just try and ca-”

“-I’ll deal with you later.” 

Five words. That’s all it took to place the fear of God into Louis and he immediately shrunk back and let go of his bicep, tense through the material of his suit feeling like he didn’t have the right to touch. 

Edward thought this entire thing was being blown out of proportion anyway. 

“You need to iron out those panties Harry.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but we were brought up with the stringent teaching to never lie,” The constant half smirk painted onto his face throughout wasn’t rinsing any of the anger out of the situation, only added to it, “yet it seems you’ve done exactly that to the both of us.”

“Don’t you fucking dare Edward.”

“If you hadn’t skirted around my very existence then this wouldn’t have happened would it?”

Harry’s nostrils flared with each controlled breath. 

“Also I must say this little pursuit revealed a particular side to you that I myself, didn’t know existed,” Edward took a bold step forward, cocked his head to the side for emphasis, “ _Daddy_.”

All the air was suddenly sucked out of the room and that was solely from Harry’s sharp inhale. Privacy for Harry was the absolute pinnacle of any relationship. What he shared between him and his partner was theirs and theirs only. He didn’t need to flaunt the position he held in said intimacies to reinforce his dominance and right of power. 

Or, if you please, the fact that he absolutely owned that tiny little ass and was going to use that exact notion to reprimand him tonight. Over and over and over… he looked to the boy who had his face buried in his hands.

“Edward let’s step outside for a second.” But first, he was going to rip his Brother limb from limb. Near enough anyway. He moved to the side to make way for him. 

Edward dabbed his nose for a final time, sniffing a little as he screwed up the tissue and adjusted the centre of his jacket. He strolled forward at a leisurely pace, throwing a wink in Louis’ direction for good measure.

“Violence solves nothing.” He pocketed his hands again, coming to a stop inches away from Harry.

“Outside. _Now_.” Harry wasn’t asking. Wasn’t going to stand there and let his Brother enjoy another sick second of this. 

Edward chuckled, low and patronising.

“I think you can say whatever it is you need to say in front of Louis, besides, everything else is out in the open.”

Harry took another step and Louis’ heart leapt so hard he could’ve caught it in his hands. All the energy in the universe surged to the front half of his body to move forward but the squaring of both twins shoulders stopped him.

“Don’t challenge me.” Harry’s voice carried dangerously low.

Edward didn’t move.

“I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Funny fucker.”

“One of us has to be.”

It was _literally_ like watching a game of tennis. Except the ball was a knife. On fire. 

Harry scoffed, "You deranged bastard."

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "Sticks and stones Brother."

Uncertain of what will happen next Louis decided it was best he maybe offer something, he was after all the reason Harry was hanging by a thread from tearing his Brother apart. Plus he was on Harry’s side here and he was already in trouble with the man and needed to lessen the blow he was going to be most definitely receiving from him at some point that evening.

“E-Edward,” The name caught like a thorn in his throat, clearing it he managed to finish, “maybe you should go.”

“Agreed.” Harry, despite his word, regarded Louis with disapproval for a short second before turning back to his brother.

Edward shook his head on another clipped smile, deciding to settle against the back of the sofa instead. He leant back, hands in pockets, ankles crossed and looked like every sin Louis wanted to commit. He hated him. His easy brass unnerved him beyond compare, he didn’t want to even imagine what would’ve happened if Harry hadn’t walked in, but right now he couldn’t deny how that arrogance was a little bit exciting.

“You know I can’t do that, not until we discuss what’s happening with Bali.”

“You can shove your discussion.”

“Well I would love to shove many things in many places,” Edward’s dark eyes made no secret of drifting over to Louis, “too bad we can’t always get what we want.”

Louis blinked. Literally blinked, perhaps gasped at the audacity of Edwards’ comment, when suddenly there were two large fists - one of those being a tattooed fist, Louis really despised himself - bunching Edwards’ lapels. 

“Hey woah…” The smaller boy padded his way around the kitchen counter, they weren’t listening, “ _Hey!_ ” 

“You disgust me.” Harry’s hot breath fanned out on his smug face.

“ _Easy_ now.” Edward’s warning did nothing but make the blood curdle in his twin’s veins.

“Leave now or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” His teeth bared as he spoke and his fists didn’t give way.

That was until Louis propelled himself between the alpha males not wanting to wait any longer to see who would lunge for the other first, practically slotting into the gap he placed a hand on each chest and tried to ignore how tiny he felt in the middle of what was a collective of around 400lb and 12.4 feet of solid muscle. He was a Styles sandwich. 

“This really isn’t going to sort anything out,” Louis couldn’t hold Harry’s excessive glare any longer and so, on a timid bow of his head he looked to the other, “I think we should find other ways to settle this.”

Edward’s gaze moved up from the tiny hand on his chest to meet Louis’. He straightened up to his full height.

“Apologies sweetheart.”

Louis could feel the rumble in Harry’s chest from the nickname. 

“It’s fine,” Louis told him, desperately trying to diffuse any retaliation, “just, let’s calm down, you two clearly have other issues beyond tonight and I don’t want to be dragged into the middle of it.”

The irony was pouring out on a steady flow tonight.

“Louis.”

Louis still wasn’t comfortable with any of this and was merely putting on a brave face for the sake of not witnessing a murder. And he was no longer really sure which twin would be the victim from the symmetrical brawn he was currently wedged between. Both seemed very angry yet only one, in his eyes, had justifiable reason.

“Harry?” He replied, dropping his hand from Edward and turned to his man instead, peering up through pleading eyes.

Harry placed a large paw over the top of Louis’. Louis’ heart thrummed from the action, maybe he was slowly being forgiven.

“Some things need to be punished.”

Louis shook his head softly, “But not like this.”

Edwards eyes lit up and Harry, as if in tune with his other half looked up immediately and caught a glimpse of something he’d seen too many times before and his hand tightened around Louis’.

“No.”

Louis, forever innocent, peered at Edward, frowned, then back at Harry.

“Absolutely not.” Harry’s voice was final.

“Absolutely not _what_?” Louis blinked up at him.

“I say you owe me.” Edward licked his lips and Louis didn’t need to be facing him to know he was smirking.

“I say you’re a self righteous prick.” 

“Tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Harry shook his head, “No.”

“No you haven’t thought about it?”

Harry couldn’t deny it. Wasn’t going to. But also wasn’t prepared to give in either.

“That’s not the point-”

Edward’s knowing hum was infuriating.

The tennis match had resumed. This time, literally right over the top of Louis head and he was growing more impatient at yet again having no idea what was going on. The aggression that had subsided by a touch had resurfaced, much like the vein in Harry’s neck.

“Okay stop, _stop_.” Louis raised his hands to his ears, closed his eyes, “can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“I told you I didn’t think you were for sharing pumpkin,” The space between Louis and Edward was eradicated with a single step from the elder, a large hand pinching the soft material of his t-shirt, staring at it like he were trying to figure something out, “there’s a lot of things your boyfriend has kept from you.”

There was a fire in Harry’s eyes, a feral timbre to his voice when he all but roared, “ _Enough, Edward!_ ”

Louis actually stumbled back from the sudden outburst, clambering back with hands behind himself as the sound pierced straight through his skull, provoking such a physical recoil from the smaller boy. 

Edward of course, was there to catch him with open arms. Large hands settled on his waist to support his little stagger, hitching the t-shirt up in the process and held him in place while Louis’ own hands were instinctually placed upon them, mouth twitching, eyes wide. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay baby,” Edward’s deep voice was right there at his ear again, “it’s alright.”

Harry shook his head, a cold laugh as a warning flashed through his eyes at Edward’s display.

“Oh don’t even-”

Louis hated himself for it, but he flinched when he spoke. He’d never seen this side to him before and although it was probably well justified it still shook him a little.

“-you need to calm down, you’re scaring Louis.”

Edward’s voice was soft, calm and luxuriously deep in Louis’ ear. Plump lips warm and close to his temple, making sure not to raise above what was necessary to keep this beautiful boy firmly on his side - _literally_. Yet what Louis could hear wasn’t what was Harry could see. Those same lips pulled into a teasing smirk as he spoke quietly, thumbs rubbing reassuringly along the sides of Louis’ ribs so accessible through a thin material.

Harry looked at his boyfriend. His entire world, his reason for doing what he does on a day to day basis, the _sole_ reason why he tries to keep this side of him - the side his wretched, evil Brother can bring out more often that not - hidden. 

He was about to respond after a long breath to simmer himself, when there were a couple of raucous knocks at the door. 

Harry looked behind himself, frowning, hand midway through pushing his hair back. There were only two people who knew his location while in the City and they were standing before him. 

“Who the fuck…” Harry pulled at the end of his hair a little, looking back to Edward, eyes flitting to Louis who was still within his hold. 

But Edward had stiffened. His whole posture changed and held none of the arrogant insinuations he did seconds ago, looking to his Brother now like he needed him to listen.

“Harry, this is what I needed to talk to you about,” Edward let go of Louis, not completely, rather just delicately moved him to the side, stepping forward himself as if to shield him almost - as if what he was about to say wasn’t meant for his ears, “Jason got word of what I accomplished in Jakarta.”

“Jason from Bali?”

Edward nodded, eyes planted on the door. Everything about him was calm regardless of his sudden change of demeanour and Louis found it quite unsettling, how he was almost used to this and it was just the 'same shit different day'.

Harry on the other hand, was nothing short of livid.

“Do you know what-” Harry’s fists clenched and he pointed a long finger, the angry vein in his neck prominent again, “you are the biggest, undeniable, 24 carat, certified _cunt_ I've ever known.” 

“I did say earlier I wasn’t going to leave until-”

“-you’ve brought your fucking business to my doorstep again, not only putting me in danger but now _Louis_.”

Edward narrowed his gaze.

“Well I didn't know Louis would be here waiting for your return did I?”

Harry hated Edward. A small part of him has hated him since they were old enough to understand the difference between a fork and spoon and will continue to hate him until their dying day, but right now, he may hate himself a little more. He was after all, right.

“I told you you should’ve left it until I had a chance to speak with the board, I _told_ you, you should’ve fucking waited but no, no Edward knows what he’s fucking doing, Edward goes above and beyond to piss off the Sanctum.”

Another string of loud knocks threatened to splinter wood, making Louis stir from behind Edward and look to Harry for some sort of answer.

“Okay what’s happening, who- who’s Jason?”

Harry abandoned his brief pacing to look at his partner, the innocence amongst this chaos. He was caught between rushing to the door and pulling the trigger and collecting Louis in his arms, the latter pulling at his heart while the other deemed more logical.

“I can’t really-” Harry started, but was interrupted by the gruff accented voice calling out through the solid wood door, Edward’s name. He closed his eyes and stopped himself from thundering over there right now and snapping his neck.

Harry’s jaw set as he opened them again, a furious glare aimed at no one but his Brother.

“I really can’t get into the who’s and why’s right now Lou, but you’re going to have to trust me and trust my Brother, do whatever Edward tells you to okay?” Harry stalked over to Louis, two heavy palms on either side of his face pulling him in for a short but weighted kiss.

Louis held onto his wrists, eyes running over the contours of his features, surveying the luscious rise of his cupid’s bow and the profile of his strong jaw, wanting so badly to keep him there. This was the first physical contact he’d had with his lover for three weeks and especially in light of recent events he really didn’t want to let him go so easily.

“But Harry please- wait, what do you mean your Brother?”

Harry pulled away however, giving him a peck to his forehead after the crazed voice outside the door reminded him there was no time for intimacies.

“Yeah, he knows this place like the back of his hand, he’ll keep you safe while I…” Harry pulled at the lapels of his jacket, looking straight at Edward as he stepped back begrudgingly, “well I need to deal with my Brother’s mess. I'll see you in less than an hour.”

Louis felt empty with his retreat. Harry pushed his hair back and turned around.

“Edward, you know what to do.”

So maybe Edward did feel quite bad. As bad as he could with his condition. He hoped his feelings of remorse came from more than just his loyalty - disregarding his libido’s _dis_ loyalty - from his Brother and was genuine notions of care for this tiny individual because there was something that he actually quite liked about him.

Wordless, the twins said everything they needed to say in the look they shared before Harry disappeared through the archway and Edward redid his suit buttons, looking like he had all the time in the world before sighing and turning on his heels. 

“Come.” 

He beckoned Louis to follow as he made his way into the bedroom, making an immediate left and stalked straight over to the high rising window, unlatching the locks there and pulling it up on a pained creak, letting the autumn breeze whip through into the interior. 

Louis looked at him as if he’d just opened the door to the fiery pits of hell.

“Are you- no, you want us to climb down the fire escape?”

Edward frowned, facing away from Louis. 

“No of course not,” He finished lodging the upper panel in place and stood back, pushing a breath out with a nod, “I want you to jump.”

Louis looked at him. 

“Edwa-”

“-don’t be so gullible. The iron of these stairs is more sturdy than the hinges on high security bank vaults.”

Louis stared at him. Waiting for the _'trust me I should know'_ that begged, but never came. Regardless of how much he still wasn’t convinced, the glint of something Louis couldn’t decipher in his companions’ eyes was enough to maybe get him to hurry the fuck up.

“Okay…” Louis shuffled forward into the small space Edward had allowed before the window ledge, “okay.”

Placing two hands on either side of the frame, making sure he would be able to balance himself properly before moving any further, he went to lift a leg up onto the platform, then the other, until he was comfortably perched on the deep window cill with mildly trembling hands and an even more unsteady heart as he peered out at the lengthy drop into the alley beneath him.

“No please, go slower.” Edward's liquid voice dripped with sarcasm from somewhere behind him.

Louis was growing tired of Edward's shifting personality and right now really wasn’t the time for his barren wit.

“Edward, I’m sorry but I’m not the best with heights an-”

Voices he didn’t recognise filtered through from the other room and the words got ripped away from him as he was shoved forward by a solid wall of muscle.

Edward hoisted him onto the iron steps attached to the exterior wall with a sole arm around his middle, wavering for just a second to make sure Louis was suitably balanced before manoeuvring his own lengthy limbs fully through the opening and lowering himself down onto the lower level a couple of feet down.

He dusted his jacket down and peered up at Louis, his eyes taking an inky onyx appearance at dusk.

Louis froze. Whether it was his height phobia or the slowly escalating Edward phobia he didn’t know but it was a cold fear that had his knuckles turning white.

“Louis, hurry up.” 

And after tearing his eyes away from Edward's, hurry was what he did. He heard something heavy getting thrown or slammed or _broken_ from inside and faltered for the smallest second before remembering Harry’s words to trust Edward and started his descent down the creaking steps.


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had his feet touched the ground were orders to yet again hurry up, being thrown at him from - despite the finality of his tone - a rather collected looking Edward. And Louis was quick to obey, something that was visceral by now.

Louis took twice as many steps to meet Edward's’ long strides the entire way, coming out the top end of the Alley, down the back of the building, across the road and onto another block of flats, the question as to what the living hell was happening a constant nag on the tip of his tongue. Something that could probably wait for now. Something that definitely had no logical reason to be brought up at this point in proceedings and Louis could definitely hold out for a few more minutes until they were somewhere secure and-

“-Who are those people?” Louis looked at the man before him. Well, his back. The suit he wore clearly bespoke, customised tailoring to emulate his masculine proportions.

He was graced with absolutely no response. 

And if Louis were going to be thoroughly honest with himself, amidst the arrogance, the gross intelligence, the self assured air he held - possibly _the very_ embodiment of evil and danger - he categorically disassociated _rude_ with any of it.

He were quite out of breath by the time Edward had finished telling him to hurry up, to _keep_ up and after Louis had barely had his tongue curled to begin a petulant whine, to _shut up_.

“But Edward, why…” Louis checked both ways before crossing the road, Edward already frustratingly half way there, “why did you park so far away?”

Edward’s eyes connected with Louis’ jogging form, turning and standing for a split second to make sure Louis hadn’t been pummelled by a vehicle before continuing his leading stride up ahead.

“Are you planning on complaining about every little thing sweetheart?” Edward asked, steaming ahead with a single hand in his pocket, a picture of leisure as if everything was normal, the other fiddling with his middle button fastening .

“But it’s so unnecessarily _far_ -“

“-right, so you are.” Edward nodded, all long legs and broad shoulders swaying slightly as he pushed on, the sound of his black boots clicking on the pavement being all Louis could hear asides from that deep rumble of a voice.

Lips parted to bite back something sarcastic to rival the fountain of wit that was Edward, he choked on a breath when a large hand of said fountain was suddenly slammed against his middle, taking little care to be gentle about any of it and knocking the wind out of his slight frame. 

“Why do I avoid parking close to the property?” Edward’s voice had hushed, spat through gritted teeth as he angled his head round the corner they were hot seconds away from taking, “to avoid things like this happening.”

He hadn’t looked at Louis once when speaking, all too concerned with what was around that bend. 

Holding no affection towards Louis to even bother to try and comfort him when not in plain sight of Harry - taking every pleasure in the envious fire pit he becomes - he simply pushes him back and with a swift turn of this head drags a non committed whiff of a gaze towards Louis’ general direction and told him to stay put.

Louis rubbed his stomach once Edward’s weight had parted and once again, frustratingly out of the loop, did as he were told.

“Fucksake’.”

He huffed out a breath and slumped against the wall, the callous texture a bit tough on his back as he looked back down the street they’d just been hurtling down, the apartment building way out of view from here. 

He hoped Harry were alright.

His boyfriend had never been a fighter. He may fool people with his bulky physique and more than hostile resting face most of the time but really, he was a kitten. A calm man. He was a clean cut contractor who liked to keep to himself at the best of times, didn’t like to much poke his nose in other people’s affairs and never struck his opinion out there unless asked for it. Reserved, yet authoritative. Louis knew his boyfriend walked along the quiet side of life but he was well respected in his field, among other contractors. He had a natural demanding presence already that there laid no need for him to prove any of it, to raise his voice _or_ fist. 

That’s why, as Louis mused all of this, he couldn’t bare the thought of his _clearly_ warped identical counterpart bringing trouble into his life. Trouble that he didn’t deserve. He were a good man was Harry. Edward, was not. 

And if the fact he tried to work his way between Louis’ thighs didn’t seal that or that he’d brought very dangerous, potentially fatal company into Harry’s world, then the gun shot that just made Louis nearly fall over, did.

“ _What the_ -” 

The crass sound echoed through the evening air and a couple of birds fled to the skies from a nearby tree. Palms braced either side on the wall, he snapped his head to the side, eyes wide and focused on that tree across the road, ears holding out for even the tiniest sound he could catch.

Several shallow breaths later, besides being told to stay firmly put, Louis couldn’t hold out any longer and surged forward. 

“Edward?” 

His fluttering heart a soundtrack to the hope that Edward was the one behind the trigger was met, but he couldn’t stop the gasp and the _nausea_ that came with the sight.

Half way down the street, next to a blacked out BMW was Edward as expected. Also expected, was that he weren’t alone but what hit hard was he were the only one breathing and Louis covered his mouth watching him drag a limp body by the back of his neck with one arm onto the pavement, the crackling of loose tarmac lifting to the air as lifeless limbs were pulled along the ground.

Louis moved forward, pushed with what remnants of courage he had to move at all, not wanting to be any closer to the scene, not wanting to be anywhere near the person doing it but his feet walked onward anyway, only slowing when he could clearly distinguish the stain of crimson on Edward’s palm.

‘ _Do everything Edward tells you to do._ ’

Harry’s words rang loud and clear in the back of his head and that alone, was the one thing that got him closing the space so quickly. 

If Harry trusted him, then Louis should too. He had to.

“Edward…” He trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath as Edward beeped the door to the grey SUV behind the BM and swung the body into the back of it as if it were commonplace.

The door was slammed shut, a sound making Louis stand up a little straighter. He ran a hand through his short hair and looked at Louis once, eyes impossibly darker than before, the whites in them seemed to glower while the iris were a solid black. 

The muscles at the corners of his jaw were clenching, mouth set into a straight, emotionless line. Nothing on him bar the slight jagged edge to his breath that was being heaved in and out through his nostrils indicated anything untoward had happened. 

“Get in.” Edward ordered, walking around to the front of the SUV fingers looped around another set of keys and clicking them. Louis heard the hollow sound of the locks coming undone to his side. 

“But wha-”

“ _In_!” Edward turned frightfully fast, pointed a long finger at the car, eyes trained heavy on Louis. 

Louis stumbled a little and felt that uncomfortable constriction of his throat, the shifting sting of imminent tears loitering behind his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, willing himself not to cry, not to whimper, just to do as he were told. 

‘ _Don’t let him scare you_ ’.

He jogged around the front end of the blacked out vehicle, doing everything to avoid the cold eyes that were still set on him, watching his every move, making the tremble of his fingers on the car door even more embarrassing as he tried and failed twice to open it. 

Once in, he shut the door and let the still silence of the inside swallow him whole. 

He closed his eyes and tried to shake the image of the barren body from his mind’s eye; the blood on the pavement from where the fresh bullet wound in his forehead had splattered, pooled around him as he’d been dragged mercilessly across the ground.

Louis started crying then. Edward wasn’t there to reprimand him for it. But Harry weren’t there to protect him from it either and that made it worse; made the couple of stubborn droplets become a foul sob at the thought. He hugged his knees into his chest, feeling terribly miserable and confused and alone, only then noticing how he hadn’t had shoes on this entire time, his muddied socks balancing on the edge of the cream leather seat. 

The driver door opened, the car dipped with the weight of another body and shut again. There was a long deep breath to his right and the sound of a key being inserted into the ignition slot. Louis kept his face hidden in his arms, nose snuffling against his knee, the tears causing a wet patch on the black material of his jeans.

“Louis.” 

Hearing the voice was a contradiction on it’s own. Hearing it, but not seeing it. Louis desperately pictured Harry as the person behind it to soothe his scorched nerves.

The smaller boy didn’t respond, squeezed his eyes tighter. Not out of stubbornness, but out of cold blooded, deep rooted fear for the individual beside him.

Another shuffle.

“Louis.” 

He knew it might ignite the instability in this man even further if he were to resist his acknowledgment for much longer but he didn’t think he’d stay seated if he were made to look into those eyes again. Plus he at least wanted to get a sentence out without his voice hiccuping first so he stayed stock still. 

Remaining in his little cocoon for a few more empty seconds, much to his surprise, the engine fired up. The gentle hum of the motor beneath him and the slight gush of air from the vents that would soon be heated was somewhat the only touch of comfort he was going to feel.

“If you didn’t hold such precedence in my Brother’s life I wouldn’t particularly care if you were driven head first into the windscreen, but regrettably you do so,” The crackling sound of tyres on tarmac rippled to life underneath, they were moving, “sit up and belt up.”

Louis peeled his arms away, keeping his vision planted on the cream carpet before him, next shuffling his feet to meet with the plush fabric, ignoring the clicks his knees made upon straightening. 

He linked his belt into the constraint and shuffled backwards so his back was straight, starting to pick at his nails in his lap. But just before they pulled out properly, gaining any sort of substantial speed, Louis looked into the wing mirror and caught the hood of the grey SUV behind - the number _‘5’_ had been clearly etched into the metal.

His brow furrowed, lips popping apart on a little pout while the engineering around him kicked into second gear.

“There’s a good boy.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Woah.” Louis walked slowly around the island in the kitchen, running his fingers along the marble top. 

Edward was fiddling with something in the fridge, leaving him to his own devices for a second, allowing him to explore. 

They’d arrived at the hotel after fifteen minutes of silence. Neither spoke, no radio was activated, no breath was taken on Louis’ behalf without a physical effort to be _quiet_ about it. 

He’d gotten the impression Edward was a regular here, the boy at the front desk making a fuss of his arrival and instantly allocating him a room key without much effort from the man. Louis also got the sincere impression, that the same boy held more than professional feelings towards him, looking at Edward like he was hanging off every gruff word uttered. It was an elegant place, expensive and elite. An upmarket location that attracted deep pockets and the well heeled, all poured into a tight lipped atmosphere; a very discreet, low lit ambience that contrasted superbly with the grand exterior build.

Making his way down the steps, Louis took a glance at Edward still hunched over the kitchen side and turned around, gazing out at the huge drop from their prime position at the peak of this exclusive hotel. This pent room had probably seen more money than the chief banker of England. 

“Uh you didn't a- _oh_ ,” Louis turned around only to be greeted by Edward stood about two feet away, staring point blank back, “that was- you were quick.” 

He wasn't sure why this startled him so much, but he swore he was at the other side of the kitchen only a split second ago and now- and the way Edward had been and still remains so silent with his eyes locked onto his own quite unnerved him. He clasped his hand to his chest and peered down at the drink in Edward’s hand. 

Louis giggled nervously, hating himself more because of it, realising that his little jump stunt was completely unnecessary. 

"You need to re-hydrate and eat something sugary - the effect of shock is harsh." 

Edward moved his hand forward a little more and Louis took a hold, thanking him.

"I didn't what?" Edward rolled back on his feet and headed back to the kitchen area, busying himself in several cupboards. 

Louis hurried his swallowing, placing a hand over his mouth as he let the cool liquid pool his stomach, “What?" 

"You were saying I didn't…" Edward still wasn’t facing him, hands somewhere underneath the counter Louis couldn’t see.

It took a moment. 

" _Oh_ yeah, you didn't answer my question - are you a regular here?”

There was a frustrated groan from the man, as he shifted along the counter, hand still tucked away somewhere.

“I am." 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, surveying Edward’s rummaging posterior.

“So don’t you think it was a bit silly coming here?”

Whatever it was Edward was looking for, was suddenly very not important and he let his limps fall slack, throwing a look to Louis over his shoulder. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well,” Louis licked his lips, stepping back up the dividing steps that separated the lounge area to the kitchenette, “whoever came to Harry’s flat looking for you will surely think of checking here first, I mean I presume like Harry you don’t have a permanent home here so.”

Edward _giggled_ , his boyish charm rearing itself for a small moment and it would’ve been cute with his dimples, crinkled eyes and infuriatingly perfect teeth as he dipped his head for a passing moment trying to regain his composure. But alas, this was Edward. 

“Darling boy,” Louis could feel the sarcasm being locked and loaded, “those men won’t be left with enough functioning brain power to remember their own address never mind mine.”

Louis only just held back the splutter of his next mouthful, “What do you mean?”

“My Brother would’ve taken good care of them.” Edward collected the other glass of water he’d poured and pulled out a stool from underneath the breakfast bar in one movement, collecting his long limbs to perch upon it as he grabbed the newspaper from the other end, “all we do now, is wait.” 

Edward was already done with the conversation, unfolding the broadsheet and flicking it out flat before him. 

Louis hadn’t even started.

“Wait Harry isn’t violent,” He was frowning, hated that he was showing _that_ much emotion already, knowing Edward probably bathed in the victory, “he wouldn’t hurt anyone without cause, maybe not even then.”

Edward dampened his forefinger and thumb, glancing at Louis with an unreadable emotion, before turning the page.

“You’re so wonderfully ignorant.”

“And you’re so perpetually arrogant.” Louis regretted it instantly, remembered he’d just witness this man kill another and gulped down on the taste of bile.

Edward’s looking straight at him, eyeing his every move and although it unnerves Louis to a point were he’s considering running straight out of the hotel and not stop until his eyes bleared and his lungs collapsed, there was a feeling that unravelled in his stomach from that heavy gaze and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“Both of which are true.” Edward made a point of taking a little longer when flicking his tongue over the pad of his thumb this time, holding Louis to the spot with the action, before rubbing his index finger and flicking to the next page. 

“You’re a liar.” Louis shook his head, “You’ve caused this, _all_ of this! You’ve just killed a man and yet you’re sitting there trying to tell me Harry is even a touch on how vile you are and…” 

Louis felt like crying. That wasn’t his Harry. Harry would never.

“He’s done a good job of you Louis, a real good job.”

“ _Shut up_! Don’t play mind games with me-”

“-I can’t think of anything less productive, what would I gain from it?”

“The satisfaction of tearing Harry and I apart maybe?”

Edward scoffed, a low mumble, “Self flattery doesn’t suit you peach.” 

The wild contrast of adverse emotions was suffocating to Louis. How someone could stay so calm in light of so very recent events was beyond him and he wasn’t going to stand there, murderer or not and let this man wash it away along with his boyfriend’s name.

“I fucking hate you. You sir, are a fucking coward.”

Edward slams his fist into the table top and Louis hisses at the pain it must’ve caused, the other party showing no indication whatsoever of this. 

“I may be partly to blame for this, I may also be not what you’re used to and here only to watch over you in Harry’s absence however,” Edward rises to his feet and walks around the fixture, he’s there in a flash and towers Louis, the glass he was holding ripped out of his hand and nearly smashed with the force it was placed on the marble, “you shall not speak to me with such insolence.”

Edward smelt like luxury. Looked like a tailored made dream. But had a dark soul and Louis bowed.

“I’m…” Well, almost. “I can talk to you however I wish,” Louis dragged his eyes back up from his momentary submission, baby blue and sparkling from the white light of the overhead lighting, “you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Didn’t your licit boyfriend tell you to do _exactly_ as I say?”

Edward didn’t move. No emotion, like always.

“Yeah but-”

“-so if you value him so highly why are disregarding his wish so valiantly now?”

“-no, I’m not, no, Edward you know that’s not what-”

“-you’d do well to not rebuff my Brother or I Louis.”

“-I,” Louis hadn’t realised he’d been walked backwards from Edward's’ slow approach, heels of his feet dipping from the steps behind him. 

“Your boyfriend is a killer. Just like me.”

“No.”

Edward nodded once, “Yes.”

“N-no…” Louis’ eyes bounced between the other set, pinning him to the spot on the tiled floor.

“Why do you think he travels for work all the time?”

Edward _thrived_ off the look on Louis face, trying to piece together a perfectly good explanation.

“He’s a, he’s a contractor he has to travel to meet with potential clients and to make d-”

“-wrong. Why do you think he never lets you into that left wing of his home?”

“It’s- it’s under construction, the interior isn’t finished and it’s dangerous for anyone to go in right now.”

Edward sniffed, “Wrong again. Why do you think he’s built like he is? What, because he’s an avid gym-goer and all he does is _lift_?”

“He has a gym in his house.”

“Do you ever see him work out Louis?”

Louis flicked through all the times he’d walked in on Harry’s sessions, seeing him slick with sweat and panting, stopping whatever it was he were doing as soon as he heard the door creak open from Louis’ entry.

“Yeah…”

Edward bent forward, that cologne driving with him as he narrowed his eyes, “Liar.”

He saw the look of hesitation in expert time. 

“Don’t you dare-” 

A warning flashed through his eyes and thankfully Louis missed it. Thankfully in a way, because if he did catch it he’d have probably stayed put.

“ _Louis_!” Edward’s powerful timbre belted through the room as he missed the boy by a hair’s breadth, who had shot past him and made a bee line for the door. 

He leapt over the back of the couch, feet bouncing on the cushions as he trampled over the curved length of it to jump over the other side and land on the carpeted floor beyond. He was momentarily on all fours from the tiny fall, scrambling forward and just about managed to pull the metal handle with a clammy palm, swinging the door open onto the short hallway outside, not taking a moment to think as he darted towards the far door which was labelled ‘ _Stairway_ ’. 

He needed to escape. 

Lies. Edward was feeding him lies. It was obvious Edward took deep pleasure in other’s suffering, acting as an emotional masochist to his victims and that was something Louis wasn’t willing to become. He wasn’t going to let Edward’s poisonous spiel infect what was pure and honest in his life.

His vision had spotted at the corners from running as fast as he could, the sound of his feet thumping away on the cold concrete beneath him, that he thought he’d pass out when he started on his fourth flight of steps. 

Kicking the door open onto an unknown landing, he didn’t much care if there was anyone there, didn’t care which floor it was, just needed to get into an elevator. They were way too high for him to take the stairs all the way. 

He spotted the polished chrome doors and aimed a flattened palm at the buttons between them, but instead his entire body was shoved against it and for the faintest second, Louis thought his body had collapsed; actually given way from the physical and emotional stress.

“ _Holy f-_ ” 

But when his consciousness came back round, so did reality. 

Edward must’ve been hot on his heels the _entire_ way.

He’d collided with Louis from being so close behind and barely suffering an after affect of the stumble, was throwing Louis over his shoulder immediately, securing an infernal hold around his hips as he backtracked. Once more he showed no regard for care, the large, hard sphere of his shoulder digging into Louis’ naval as he bounced back up the stairs they’d just come from.

“ _Put me down_!” Louis screamed, didn’t care if anyone heard. Hoped someone would, they’d report it surely, someone would have to come up and check an- 

Edward pinched the panel of skin that was exposed causing Louis’ objection to catch and he cried out in pain through clenched teeth, fisted the back of Edward’s jacket, making the material stretch over the muscle he could feel shift beneath, radiating heat.

He’d carried them both up the stairs with next to no effort and if it’d worn any sort of painful exertion on him, he hid it well. 

They were back in the room in no time and Edward kicked the door close behind. Louis swore he felt the vibration that shook the frames on the walls.

“Now,” Edward swung Louis’ short body over and onto the sofa, letting him flop onto his back with a soft thwack, “you do not move from this position. You will stay put and if you so much as _think_ as trying your luck again, there will be consequences.”

As soon as the plush material connected with his body he shifted backwards, desperately trying to create as much distance between them. Only for his bare ankles to be caught and _dragged_ back again.

“Are you listening, Louis?”

Edward was putting on an extra special effort to _remain calm_. If he had it his way this boy by now would be nothing but a quivering wreck in the best of ways, but alas, he were at least going to give this nice guy approach a shot first.

Trying to act like his breathlessness wasn’t an issue, Louis continually wet his lips, tried breathing through his nose a couple of times but when the burn was too much let his jaw hang open a little.

“Yeah,” His ashy blue eyes drunk in the man before him and nodded his head, knowing when he was defeated, “yeah.”

He wasn’t shouting. He was clearly angry, but was containing it mightily well and it was all very confusing as to how one should feel about such a controlled display of emotion. He probably had every right to yell and curse and get _this_ close to knocking the living hell out of him but he didn’t. Instead he released his grip on the slim joints and stood steadily back from between Louis’ thighs, looming over him sprawled over the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, retreating with a long sigh to what Louis guessed was the bedroom.

Louis sat up on his elbows and waited until he heard the click of the door shut. He peered down to his feet, seeing the red marks that were already flaring on his tan skin. 

This man was a machine.

 

*

 

He remained silent as he took off the jacket, shouldering it down the extent of his back and placing it neatly over the back of the chair. 

Louis toed the carpet, feeling the luxuriously thick threads cushion his sore feet. He was feeling a little exposed having removed his jeans but wasn’t deterred enough to not take them off; it was more comfortable like this. 

He didn’t want to push him, but the fact he was his only source of safety and something Harry himself had placed him within the hold of, he felt like he needed to consolidate some sort of connection. 

But where to start was the clinch. Edward wasn’t easy to talk to, not the warmest of characters and most definitely not the friendliest. He had had him choking with crippling arousal _and_ blood curdling fear all within the space of two hours and that, as far as records concerning human interaction went, had to be up there in the top three.

“It’s been an hour.” He continued, raising his gaze to trace Edward’s slow movements, noted his phone lighting up sporadically on the table before him, “Harry hasn’t called?”

Louis hated how small he was right now. Usually more than content with his slightly below average height and size in general when it came to Harry’s very much above average _everything_ , he suddenly took a dislike to his wispy voice and gentle proportions.

“He called.”

“Really?” 

The elder nodded his head, cleared his throat as he let his wristwatch clunk on the desk, “Shouldn’t be longer than ten minutes.”

Edward had popped the last button to his shirt and was shouldering that off too, letting the silky fabric fall from those strong shoulders and reveal the colossal muscle of his upper back along with a jaw dropping scene constructed of black ink on his skin.

Louis’ mouth fell open when the shirt was whipped off the end of his hands and was too, being folded carefully atop the jacket. Something ritualistic about it. 

The art was surely an intricate replica of a Biblical scene for sure, the main focus being some sort of Angel wings cascaded over the broadest part of his back - his shoulder blades providing to be actual carriers of the flight, yet the face and body to what they were connected to held a darker identity, contradicting it’s holy appendages. Symbols were littered in an ordered fashion and there was script running down his spinal column, at the foot of the design - several lines of something foreign. 

“It’s curious,” Edward’s rumble rolled like a bolder through the air, even in it’s most relaxed tone, shattering Louis’ body on impact serving to make him merely weaker with every word, “you say you despise me yet you follow me around like a lost puppy.”

The look Edward gave him was much like every one he’d been awarded with since they got in the car, something that made him tremble with the anticipation of what was to come. Only this time something had shifted, the usual crisp stoic hue of green had changed, the iron like set to his full lips had twitched upwards by a fraction, almost smirking. 

But whatever humour was there, it wasn’t shared. 

“I’m…just, I can’t just-”

He was making Louis wait for something and Louis knew it. Setting the tone of _something_. Whatever it was, Louis knew that the space in between was going to be excruciating. He held no softness in emotion or physicality’s like Harry, the tender threshold was completely void in Edward, all brutality and bluntness combined with a set target in mind.

Louis had an ache. He was strung up high between screaming for help and whining for the very man before him, a sound which at present would probably sound too similar to the other as Edward seems to pick up on that ache. 

He’s noticed. 

And Louis squirms. Bites his lips as Edward's barely shift into a knowing smirk.

“Something on your mind, sweetheart?”

After releasing his swollen lip, Louis shook his head. Slowly at first then all at once, letting his eyes fall to the expanse of Edward’s solid chest, rising and falling too slowly, too calmly for any of this to make sense.

“I just, wanted to apologise.”

“For what?”

Edward wasn't going to teeter around it. Giving no room for Louis to think.

“For,” Louis shuffled a little on the spot, too aware of Edward’s muscular torso and all round majestic presence, both a constant reminder of who was in charge, “you know, earlier.”

“Apology accepted.” Edward unclasped the double fastening to his pants and started about kicking off his boots. 

Louis kept his eyes on those shoes. Not trusting himself with anything else.

Edward peered at the caller ID on his phone as it buzzed and answered it in a heartbeat. Completely ignoring the pressing matter of what he knew Louis was angling after and turned his back to him, talking while pacing a little.

“Yes what? Where are you?… No that’s been eradicated… yes- well I hope you fucking left it that way.”

Edward spoke into the receiver, absentmindedly walking his fingers along the top of the table where is belongings laid, then lined them up, listening intently to whoever it was on the other end.

“I’m allowing you one chance to change your mind.” Edward’s hand froze around the leaflet that he was lining neatly with the rest, eyes stuck to a spot on the desk.

Louis wasn’t used to this. He was normally centre of attention with _everything_ around Harry, even when he had to take ‘important’ phone calls from buyers he always made sure to litter Louis with secret kisses and nibble on the most sensitive part of his neck before he left the room, scooping him back into those monstrous arms again the second upon his return.

Louis was distressed. Today was supposed to be wonderful. But now it’s gone 9 and he’d had no affection whatsoever. Well.

Maybe he could pull out the mushy centre of the hardened barbarian. 

Edward saw him in the reflection of the mirror. He followed Louis’ approaching form, taking in the toned tan skin of his shapely legs in the absence of his jeans, his thin t-shirt and now sock-less feet as he came up behind him. Edward narrowed his eyes, trying to focus one hundred percent of his direly sought after attention on the person in his ear rather than the peculiar one now winding a delicate arm up his back.

“Yeah…” He looked down at another arm, now coming to join the other in a tiny embrace around his middle, “… he’s here.”

Green eyes were for once, struck surprised at this little creature that had latched himself around his waist. 

Fluffy hair, slightly ruffled from the evening’s events nuzzled into his bicep and by sheer instinct and to Edward’s horror, Edward actually raised his arm to allow Louis to press completely into him, his feet shuffling to the side a little so their fronts were pressed together and Louis took a deep breath in. 

He even _smelled_ the same. The same masculine undertone that was like a drug to Louis. He hummed softly and tightened his hold around the rock solid body.

“…I have to go.” Edward hadn’t moved, still staring down at his little addition and hung up after a beat, depositing his phone onto the chair. 

He peered down at the boy, quirking an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

His response was a little muffled from being so comfortably nestled in the centre of Edward’s chest, “Need a cuddle.” 

Edward hummed while he unwound his slim arms and surprised himself with the gentle ease he placed them at his sides. He raised his own hands to the top of Louis’ ribs and ran them down either side, the excessive palms enough to crush Louis from the outside in if he wanted. As far as Edward was concerned, _cuddles_ were earned and this tiny little fleck of boy had done nothing of the sort.

“I see,” Edward stopped when he came to that subtle curve which connected waist to hip, “it’s become clear you are falling behind in what is expected.”

Louis stopped breathing for a tiny moment, urging himself to not react, not to succumb to anything that is Edward. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed him unable to maintain a constant line of contact with those piercing emeralds.

“I- I-” And that ever present _fucking_ stutter he manages to elicit from him, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Exactly.”

His tone took him by surprise, the voice was too deep even for Edward and Louis’ bright eyes sprung up, bare inches away from him, his great height and bewitching scent enveloping any shreds of self awareness Louis had. 

He snatched Louis up in a second, hitching supple thighs high around his mid section and nothing short of slammed him against the wall besides the desk.

“ _Ow_ Edwa- _ah_ ,” A broken sound pitched deliciously high fell from Louis’ mouth, carried into Edward's’ ears and settled nicely around his groin. 

Hands on both hardened pectorals, Louis pushes, contradicting his thighs which were very much _pulling_ Edward’s lower regions inwards, clamping around his waist like he relied on it. 

Louis meets those green eyes again bravely, realising how different they are now he’d had time to study them, something running across them, daring him to try and resist further.

“My Brother has taught you the fine art of discipline, but you fall slack in certain areas,” Edward’s voice was ambling on a growl, hands kneading Louis’ more than satisfactory offering of flesh in his backside, “you need to learn to be a little more respectful.”

Louis whined when there were sharp teeth at his ear, Edward’s smooth cheek brushing against his own until he nudged it a little, making Louis surrender the length of his neck to the mercy of a skilful tongue. 

His voice vibrated against his throat and rippled down his spine, “And honest.”

“H-honest?” 

Edward’s hum was still so controlled, every movement, every word he communicated wasn’t drawn from the heat of any of it - he seemed able to keep switched on, inhibited even when clearly slipping into his most aroused state. Not losing an ounce of his dominion.

“Honest, my sweet,” Edward pulled back with wet lips, happy with the alarming shade of red he’d brought to the surface of Louis’ otherwise spotless skin, “you’re quite quick to try and cover your most cardinal desire.”

He wasn’t prepared to insult Edward’s supreme intelligence by denying it.

“But he’s… you’re Brothers… no Edw- _mmh_ ,” Louis fisted a handful of Edward’s hair as the man lined gentle kisses along his jaw, pulling at it hard from habit. Harry wasn’t one to deny a kink when he saw it and experiencing as well as inflicting very minor pain, was definitely one of his.

Edward chuckled at all of this, knowing his Brother’s sexual tastes quite thoroughly and mouthed at Louis’ chin, tipping the boy’s head back against the wall, pulling his hips further into his naval, never feeling quite close enough, “He’s resigned himself to the fact this will happen sooner rather than later.”

Louis’ eyes were glazed, fighting with the abruptness of his seduction; how it’s simply not natural for it to happen so quickly and succumbing to the stack of power that surrounded, letting himself go altogether.

Had Harry allowed this? What does he mean?

“Respect, meaning you need to listen to what you’re being told without being rude,” Louis mewled from the sting that came with the sharp slap of Edward’s hand against his ass, “and honest, with what you want.”

“I want-” Louis had abandoned the now disheveled hair on Edward’d head and was clawing at the spread of his shoulders, trying to reel as much of him in as he could.

Edward knew what he wanted, but was going to make him wait.

“-Your boyfriend has kept many things from you sweetheart,” Louis was keening from the nickname, knew he shouldn’t, but he felt so seduced in this beast’s hold he couldn’t help but slip further under his spell, “we share more than DNA.”

“You’ve…” Louis’ eyes widened momentarily. So many things, too little capacity to communicate any of them. He was drowning in unprecedented arousal for the wrong man, all while trying to come to terms with the fact he may not know his partner as well as he thought after all.

“Many times.”

Louis didn’t expect to be so turned on by the thought. He was given the chance to process much of it properly though, as Edward was lifting him onto his torso further now, encouraging Louis to hold on a little tighter.

“I bet Harry fucks you real good,” Edward digressed, walked over to the bed and sat on it so Louis could comfortably straddle his lap, “I know he’d devour your _petite_ frame.”

A victim to his words, Louis’ mind followed and was thrown into the memory of Harry’s body above him, encompassing him, _inside_ him, strong hands anchoring his hips, securing his throat… 

“Doesn’t fuck you in the mornings though.” 

And no, no Harry never was one for that intimacy in the morning. Louis shook his head, ensnared with how much Edward just _knew_ , how he could make him crumble and quake like he had the ability to make him do whatever he wanted, make him snap with his next sentence. 

“I quite enjoy the mornings,” Edward ran a hand up the inside of his stupid little t-shirt that was so thin it almost rendered pointless, so he peeled it off in an instant, hands spanning back down the curved dip of Louis’ back, “I enjoy the vulnerability of it, how you’d barely be awake enough to put up a fight.”

Louis moaned something choked and delicious, eyes screw shut and he ground his hips down in a lewd motion, pushing against the alarming solid bulge in Edward’s pants.

Edward was a man of control and precision. But with the temptation writhing in his lap, his chances of maintaining any of it for much longer were unfairly poor.

Permission was asked for in the few seconds following, Edward looked at him with the most clarity he’ll probably ever look at another in his life, impatient but _forcing_ himself to wait for a second to allow Louis to object because, it’s Louis.

Nothing of the sort came from the boy and he had him on his back, arms pinned into the pillows above their heads before pulling his thighs apart, one wrapped around the back of his torso the other fallen to the side. 

“ _Oh_ \- oh my, Edward-,” Louis hiccuped a little from the sudden movement, breath knocked right out of his lungs from the absolute power and couldn’t stop _moaning_ , even when two of Edward’s fingers were brushing against his lips, demanding entry.

Louis accepted, darting a tongue across his lips and swallowing another whimper as he fought to keep his eyes on Edward’s as he sucked. 

Edward pulled up, the muscle in his bicep holding Louis’ wrists prisoner straining as he did and planted a single kiss to his jaw.

“Good boy.”

With his dry fingers, he pulled Louis' white underwear down at the back, a task made a little easier from the boy raising his hips and he pressed a finger in raw.

Louis arched his back from the intrusion, doing nothing to stop it - not that he could - but not being prepared for the thickness of fingers that weren’t his own. Harry always took such careful time to work him open.

Edward was another suit of cards. Another story of an _entirely_ different genre however. 

“I’d give your glorious little fuck hole a good stretch,” Edward's’ mouth moved against his neck, full lips making for the most erotic noise as they were slapped by a wet tongue so close to his ear, “I’d make sure every time you moved through the day, every time your pretty cock twitched at the memory, the only thing you would think of is me filling your tight hole, pounding you so hard until it hurts to cum.”

And Louis was a pawn to Edward’s every advance. Mind alight with the thought of Edward’s length, that he already knows is fiercely substantial inside of him, pulling him apart with every thrust.

Another finger, too soon but not enough. A subtle difference although a delicious stretch. 

“Ah- _oh_ …”

He had him.

“ _Fuck_.” The sound of Edward’s low curse, the significance it held allowing Louis to see just how much he wanted him too, was staggering.

Louis’ hole throbbed and the sense of urgency made him dizzy. 

He was rough and not what Louis was used to at all. Edward’s fingers were deep, a lumbering pressure sheathed to the knuckle in his tight heat earning another bead of sweet pre cum to surface at the tip of his trapped arousal.

“Now tell me what you want.”

Louis didn’t even have to be looking at Edward, the sensational dipping in his stomach was from that thick voice alone so if he granted himself a peak at the enthralling man above him knowing he was already so _full_ on those deft fingers he was at risk of climaxing humiliating fast.

“D- _daddy_ …” 

The bedroom door swung open and both heads turned to it, one more shocked than the other.

Like history repeating itself, Harry stood there in the doorway witnessing the second round of Louis being manhandled by his own flesh and blood.

“I knew it were impossible to ask my Brother to resist you.” 

Louis gasped, lips shocking pink, wet and swollen. Eyes wide and glazed. He clamped down on the high pitched whine that tickled the back of his throat as Edward slowly pulled his two fingers out, their absence signifying just how much he’d stretched him already.

“ _Mm_ \- fuck, Harry he-,” Edward slammed him a look, daring him to try and place that blame.

“Don’t worry my sweet, I understand,” Harry looked as if he’d just been on a violent rampage, wild eyes that were so misplaced on him were out in all their glory now, looking at Louis spread wide open on the bed for his Brother as he kicked off his own buckled boots, “I told him it was okay. _Only_ if you were to allow it, it’s okay.”

Louis wasn’t sure he was hearing any of this correctly.

“I would’ve been putting you in more danger if I tried to deny him,” Harry shouldered off his jacket, pushing his unruly hair back and threw it on the ground, “You’ll understand soon enough.”

Louis flexed his wrists, testing their will after being tied together by such a weight and sat up to his approaching boyfriend; a vision of sharp angles, long lines and hefty brawn, already unbuttoning his shirt. 

Edward was sat back and silent. A hand remained resting firmly on one of his bare thighs. Thighs that were still spread over the top and either side of Edward’s own.

“Come on, I think we all need to clean up.” 

Harry regarded his Brother with a look. Acceptance and _knowing_ combined into one twitching smirk as he removed his shirt completely and let it fall to the ground at his feet. He untangled Louis’ limbs from his twin’s and lifted him bridal style from the mattress.

He chuckled when he saw the half removed state of Louis’ underwear. 

The chuckle filtered off into something more primal however, when he saw how aroused his little lover was.

“Edward.” 

The weight of the colossal man shifted behind them as Harry stalked off across the room, responding to his name and knowing exactly what it meant. Louis readjusted his grip around Harry’s neck, fingertips pressing against his own hands, palms digging into the warm muscle of his boyfriend just to make sure this was _real_.

“Um, Harry…” Louis peered over the bulk of Harry’s shoulder, watching Edward follow behind.

“Yes Louis?” Harry used his back to push open the door to the ensuite, walking backwards a couple of steps until Edward took a hold of it and stepped in with them. 

Louis was set down on the bathroom side, skin prickling from the loss of contact from two insanely appealing men, heart hammering with anticipation of what’s about to happen and erection still very prominent from the recent horrific onslaught of heavy fingers in his sore behind. 

He caught the newly developing bruises on Harry's arms, a couple on his abdominals. The remains of fresh smudges of what could only be another's blood across his forearm and chest.

Louis’ cheeks scorched as Edward went to open the water up in the shower, checking the temperature was just so and Harry’s belt buckle unlatched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, here's that fourth chapter. It's long and pure sex. I've never written smut so long before it's ridiculous. But that's all it is because this story was never even MEANT to be. As specified in the tags there's a high dom/sub relationship going on and there's plenty of that in here, however there is minor, _minor_ consent play but it's very teeny so don't worry and it falls in line with character, you'll see. I guess while I'm here I should throw a warning out there for twincest too (again, _very_ minor) I wanted to take this pretty dark but didn't end up doing that, because I don't know how far I can push people yet.

“You know what bugs me sweetheart,” His fingers still, eyes shooting up to meet Louis’ at that precise moment, “didn’t you wonder where these were? Besides the hair, the lack of luggage didn’t it concern you where my rings were?”

The sound of leather being ripped through several loops made him flinch. Harry folds it in half and cracks his knuckles.

Louis is a silly boy. Such a silly, _silly_ boy.

“His hands weren’t the most crucial-,”

An obnoxious scoff interrupted his already quiet response and Harry ducked his head, soft hair falling and shielding all but one of his dimples.

“Sure enjoyed them though poppet.” Edward stepped back from the walk-in amenity now the water was on full flow, muscles in his back shifting as he did. “As I recall they were all you wanted a moment ago.”

Louis shrunk back, blushing violently at the twins’ display. Harry apparently found all of this very entertaining and shook his head with a knowing smile, long fingers stroking the leather in his grasp as he stepped forward, Louis spreading his thighs automatically.

“Just surprised me, your lack of observation.”

It didn’t surprise him. Not one bit. He was absolutely, thoroughly and entirely over familiar with Edward’s abilities when it came to boys like Louis. How he could deconstruct and seek out their desires with little to no effort and have them doubting every sliver of self control or resistance they liked to delude themselves into thinking they possessed. Was just about 70% of the reason he’s chosen to keep him away all this time. Besides the minor sociopathic, semi-psychotic killer issue.

“I was-,”

“-distracted.” Harry stood at his full height between his legs, patting down on every urge he’s had since he walked through the door a couple of hours ago. “I know.”

Edward was fumbling around in one of the cupboards, searching for something silently. And slowly. Always leisurely relaxed. The fastest he’s seen the bastard move was when he hauled his ass back up to the room after his pitiful attempt at escape.

“You should know I’m quite angry with you Louis.” He pulled the doubled leather through his closed palm, a signal of intent that had Louis’ stomach dipping.

The counter was crotch height for the twins, so even though Louis was perched on it he still had to peer slightly up. Something he found unable to do at present, a paralysis caused from the catatonic mix of being too embarrassed and too turned on.

His head remained bowed, eyes fixed on the calmly expanding muscles in the bare torso before him.

“ _Louis._ ”

He knew that tone. Knew it were in his best interests to raise his gaze but instead he curled his fingers around the lip of the marble overhang, anchoring himself down as if this would help.

Huge mistake.

Hands were on his body in a hot beat. An arm coiled around his middle pulling him forward and off the side, only to be swung around and slapped back onto it front first with a palm pinning the back of his neck, heel pressing into the spine just so; enough to keep him down but not to hurt.

“Seems you’ve misplaced your manners boy.”

“N-no, I-,” Louis bent his arms as if to push himself back up, but when the band of his underwear was ripped halfway down his thighs he froze, noting the increased pressure in the fingertips around his nape, “I didn’t mean to.”

“Mean to what?”

Something firm, cold, was travelling along the lower half of his spine at a steady pace. The belt. It carried down the centre of his coccyx and traced over his exposed opening, already tightening with anticipation when it dragged a little over his taint and paused there. Louis gulped and knew Harry could feel it.

“N-not speak,” His breath was short, shallow, pushed through his nose, “not answer you.”

Harry hummed, somewhat distractedly. “And?”

The buttery soft leather of the belt didn’t feel so kind like this, a teasing touch on his cheek one second, the next a soft clap on where he was most sensitive that urged him along. He bit his tongue to keep it simmered.

“…touching.”

He knew he had to get full sentences out, but it was difficult to maintain composure with anticipation like this. The panel of leather was pulled back up over one of the mounds of his behind, smooth and mouthwateringly un scathed. It was slow, so slow. And almost tender, so the snap of Harry’s wrist came quite unexpectedly and Louis nearly choked, catching his bottom lip as he let out a whine he couldn’t contain, the force behind the first blow brutal.

“ _Mmh_ \- Edward, touching Edward.” The spiteful sting had his limbs on fire, body chasing the pleasure that settled shortly after, “Letting him, letting him t-touch me.”

“But you liked it didn’t you.”

Louis’ nostrils were full with a mix of soap and Harry’s fancy French cologne, the steam that was gradually rising from the hot water making it heady and potent. He whined a little, couldn’t answer that. Struggling against the restraint of his boyfriend’s unforgiving grip he tried to look at him to convey some sort of mercy only for his face to be pushed back into the marble and another biting smack to his bottom echoed off the tiles.

“Were you hot for me baby? Waiting for me to come home, working yourself up from three weeks of nothing that the thought of me giving you what you’ve been denied for so long got you so horny you failed to realise the cock you were whimpering for wasn’t,” One deafening crack on soft skin, “even,” and another, “ _mine_?”

The final whip drew the worst sound from the poor boy, desperate and sticky as saliva pooled underneath his tongue, mouth hung open on a silent moan from the overwhelming sensation. He’s never been so rough before.

Harry was going to make sure he was whimpering for all the right reasons now. For him. Only for him.

“What do you say sweetheart?”

He wasn’t so cruel to not allow him a breath or two to muster enough mobility to respond.

“S-sorry-,” But Louis soon recognised his mistake, mewled around the fingers that snaked further around his neck, a sign of wicked intent, “ _Daddy_ , m’so sorry Daddy please, I’m so sorry.”

“Should I tell him about the little confession you made pumpkin? While he was away?”

_Edward._

Fucking Edward and his fucking voice was so close, probably right behind him and watching.

God, that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

There was the sound of a buckle, the metal clanging which either meant it’d been set down or Harry was repositioning and Louis didn’t know which he wanted more regardless of the state of his prickling behind.

Radio silence however, got him mildly panicking.

“What confession?” He responded a little rushed, defensive almost and with his current position that would be ridiculous.

“Perhaps I’ll save it,” Edward must’ve stalked right round the side of the counter because his voice was practically dripping into his ear, warm breath making Louis’ heart puncture his chest, “for when he has you wide open and vulnerable.”

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He remembered exactly what he’s talking about now. The ghost of a monstrous bulge against his taint, the cincture of powerful biceps and the control of the most dangerous man he’d ever met that had him all but ready to sink to his knees.

The pressure around his neck disappeared. Louis was surprised, but didn’t move.

“Harry…”

Already panting lightly, he sucked in a shallow gasp as he was lifted instantly from his position to be hoisted to the much more desirable one around his boyfriend’s hardened form. He was moving quickly, Harry’s bulk keeping him upright and steady with ease as they made their way across the room.

Edward chuckled somewhere behind him. It unnerved him how he couldn’t see him.

“Oh my sweet.” Harry’s smile was tight, but unamused.

This couldn’t be good.

“P-please,” A frown. Harry doesn’t approve. “Please- I’ll be good, please do-,”

“-Don’t think you’re in any position to be making requests Louis.” Harry came to stand in the shower area, patted Louis’ bum so he’d drop his legs and read his mind with one sentence, “Besides, my pain is just a warm up.”

There was an unmistakable weight to that statement and it was directed to the third member in the room, the one Louis hadn’t had scope of for the past few minutes until now. A shy glance past Harry’s shoulder, and there he was, arms and ankles crossed and nonchalant as ever leant against the floor length mirror. Both men were still only naked from the waist up.

Harry didn’t take his eyes off of Louis when he spoke his name, “Edward.”

His tone flipped from warning, to summoning.

Ordering Louis to drop to his knees instantly, he hovered his gaze over his lover for a fraction longer until his Brother stepped beside him and he graced him with a wary look. Regarding him with something although silent, _stern_. An understanding or rather a caution.

Edward caught it but didn’t acknowledge it, pushed right past him. Harry expected no less.

This is supposed to be his time to rekindle with his lover, to ravish him, punish him and forever praise him. They’ve never been absent for this long before, his ‘business trips’ never usually go beyond two weeks and the toll its’ taken is profound. He can feel the tension not ebbing at the sight of Louis on his knees, but building. Every beat of his heart is like a thread of his patience, snapped. Every lick of Louis’ lips a starved pulse to his cock.

Harry says nothing as he steps back and peels off what’s left of his clothing.

Edward however, is all broad shoulders and endless legs and muscle as he pads over the wet tiles until he was directly in front of a slightly trembling Louis, looming over him, a head turn away from the water spray.

This is Louis’ power. He had to allow him this much control or else he’d scare him off. Of course he was used to delicate little things but the difference was they were used to him too; they knew what they were getting themselves into and Louis, poor little Louis has had no room for warnings.

“Nervous kitten?”

Thing is, Edward was alpha here just as much as Harry and it worked against every instinct he had to take _care_ and curb his temperament because this was Louis. And Louis was Harry’s. He ran a thumb across that sweet lower lip, dragged it momentarily until his other fingers found solace on the underside of his jaw, tipping his head upwards just a snip-

“ _Edward_.” Harry’s voice thundered as a warning.

Having five different scenes of ways in which he wished to violate this mouth wasn’t helping. Edward sighed, dropped his hold. Sighed to commit to keeping his hands to himself for this.

“Don’t be shy little one,” Edward leant his upper body against the condensed tiles, his erection prominent through his suit trousers.

Louis’ gulp was like molten rock and felt like it took a week to reach his stomach. He was suddenly overly aware of his naked form, how goosebumps graced his skin despite feeling nothing but suffocating heat. How Harry was looking back at him now through lowered lids, a small nod that gets him working Edward’s button instantly with shaking fingers. He pulls down the zip, looks up and removes his trousers. Once they’re out the way, he freezes.

Harry could see the trepidation in his face, the arousal in his body clear but the idea of what lies before him apparently quite daunting. He walks up behind his boyfriend, runs one sizeable palm through his damp hair, fingers dancing at the roots until they settle and _tug_.

“What’s the matter baby?”

Louis whines when his head is pulled back a little forcefully to look into Harry’s eyes, darkened from this angle. His swallow was captivating with his neck bared to such a degree and Edward clenched his fists.

“N-nothing.”

The fingers in his hair loosened to massage his scalp, Louis’ eyelids slipping close for a second.

“Good,” They shot back open at the low voice now at his ear, “because it doesn’t do to keep my Brother waiting.”

That was all the encouragement needed, right there. His head fell forward and he steadied himself with two hands on the colossal muscle in Edward’s thighs, licking his lips as they skimmed upwards, past the prominent bulge and reached the band of his underwear.

Edward’s only response is consistent eye contact. All part of the control. Nothing other than the straining muscle packed into his underwear indicating any sort of affect has wore on him. Not even when those slim fingers peeled the underwear down and his aching cock that has been at some level of constant hardness since being acquainted with Louis, fell out and bobbed as it hung from the weight.

Louis’ mouth watered.

Edward was bigger. Harry boasted over eight, maybe nine long, thick inches that was already a struggle and here was the same but definitely slightly bigger.

Again, Harry knew his boy through and through. He spread his fingers on the back of his head and _pushed_.

“Come on now.”

The sight of him, so close, leaning forward, pink lips parted, his perfect face there for him to take- it was certified torture to be banned to touch. Banned, is a strong word. Harry would know better than to _ban_ him from anything. But respect is respect and this is his boyfriend, his pure little scrap of a human with pretty eyes and supple curves and an incredible _tongue_ …

Edward’s breath didn’t even hitch as Louis’ mouth enveloped the bulbous head without breaking the gaze he’d set and flicked that kitten tongue over the end. Playful. So playful and Edward severely disliked playfulness.

Harry’s hand was still there. An appreciative sound was made by him as Louis took another inch, then another, still not looking away.

“Good, boy…” His lover’s hand was firm until he nestled a good four inches, satisfied he’d be brave enough from there. “See how good you are?”

When no force was applied Louis relaxed a little into it, Edward’s cock filling his whole mouth, gulping down the extensive length that he could, bobbing his head up and down at a good pace, a steady rhythm that built his own hunger. The taste of such a heavy cock got his own twitching, forgetting how hard he already was himself and he wound a hand down between his thighs to grasp at his bouncing cock.

Edward growled at him without even realising it.

Louis stopped, lost focus at the savage sound and choked as a wave of panic swept over him. He pulled back a little, tried to regain his breath but he couldn’t, so he pulled off the whole way and cleared his throat. When he shook his head and looked back up, his cheeks were even pinker, eyes frenzied and wide and blinking repeatedly.

Edward breaths a curse.

“It’s okay…” Taking a dab at this gentle approach was excruciating.

Louis shook his head, timid and small, fingers splayed on Edward’s knees, “You, you…”

“It’s okay. I’ll be good.”

He wasn’t stupid. Knew that if Harry weren’t there Edward would be sheathing his cock down his throat, making sure he choked over and over. That this was all an act of immense restraint.

“But-,”

“-Sweet boy, you are testing my patience.”

But Louis still didn’t move, hesitated for a few seconds longer as he tried to figure out those eyes, surprised he could meet their electric gaze at all. But those few seconds cost him and Louis knew he’d already crossed the line when a growl erupted again from the man, a hand came to secure his jaw, the same strong one from before and titled his face to stare at those piercing eyes.

No sound from Harry.

He could feel his luck time out, a hopeless mewl tearing the back of throat as his jaw was worked open and was guided back onto that enormous, now _painful_ arousal.

“You’re not as obedient as I thought,” Edward bit his lower lip, watching inch by inch of his cock disappear into that wet warmth, “…really need to sharpen you up.”

No second chances were dished out by this man.

He made sure to keep a tight clamp around his length, lips stretched and pretty, pressing his tongue against the underside of his shaft as he sucked dutifully. The wet sounds got swallowed slightly by the running water, but Edward heard them clear enough. Head lolling back against the tiles and closing his eyes.

“Better…” He croaked, breathing heavily through his nose. Kept a hand anchored on the back of his head to make sure he knew not to stop, not unless told to.

Edward could feel the animal instantly unravel inside of him something decadent, something that never fully subsides anyway, when he noted a little hand come up and wrap itself around the base.

No.

Eyes back open, he scorched a look down at Louis working his length. He could feel the tiny moans vibrating, saw the look of concentration etched onto his delicate features that it rather annoyed him he had to break him off. Edward had fought long enough, to keep his hands to himself: Kept away when they got to the hotel, didn’t touch him. Even when he acted up, he maintained his control, ignored the way his cock fattened against his pants, walked away. Only when Louis came to him, when the boy caved and let curiosity win did he allow himself to breach, seize merely the tip of the perverse desires playing in his head.

He batted his hand away and pulled him off, the wet pop made his dick twitch. The look of surprise, the saliva dripping from puffy lips as he swung them around so they switched positions made Edward plunge straight back into his mouth without another word.

Still, nothing from Harry.

Edward held Louis’ head against the wall, back straight and on his knees. His fingers twisted in the damp locks of hair as he drove into his mouth slowly, testing the limit, figuring out exactly how far he had to push to -

Louis spluttered a little, body lurching. There it is.

So he paused, huffed out a sound and without warning _fucked_ into his mouth.

Louis tried to resist at first, bracing hands on his thighs to try and get him to stop but they were soon snatched, pinned above his head, the entire length of his back now pressed long against the tiles and Edward drove his hips forward until he heard the gagging sound he needed.

Harry watched in awe. Stood back to let his Brother get the taste he knew he couldn’t deny him. Knew from the starved look in his eyes when he walked in on them earlier that it would be no use in trying to get him to resist, not now they’d been left alone and Edward had the chance to do his silent work.

He ran a thumb along the top of his own arousal, hard and thick. It throbbed as he drew his attention from the onslaught of his boyfriends’ little mouth to the syrupy trail running from the corner of it, down his chin and trickling down his neck, a mix of saliva and his Brother’s pre cum. The hand toying lightly with his erection paused, hypnotised by the perversity taking place in front of him, the control Edward had, the helplessness in Louis’ eyes, warned to keep them open while they were glossed with tears.

He pushed himself off the fogged glass, not realising he’d started to slump and cleared his throat. “Edward.”

Edward’s head hung between his shoulders, hips slowing but his breath short. The focus he had was harrowing when he simply replied, “Brother?”

Getting Edward to step back was easy enough, a hand on his shoulder and a grunt from him as he pulled out of the prettiest mouth he’d used in a while. But his appetite was roused, the look in his eyes familiar to Harry when he finally looked up to him and hummed, sucked his bottom lip in. “I understand why you kept him to yourself.”

“Baby,” Harry ignored him and peered down at the boy who was gasping, gulping and coughing what air he could. He still had a hand on his Brother’s shoulder, tightened it to prompt him to let go of Louis’ that he still had pinned, “you’re okay.”

One last squeeze to the nape of Edward’s neck and Harry sunk to Louis’ level, cupped his face and wiped away the traces of violations left there.

" _Up_ ," He whispered, a kiss to his button nose and rose back up no time for wasting, "up, up, up."

They walked under the spray of the water where Harry turned Louis to face him, popping the lid to a body wash that smelt like amber and cherries and lathering it up in his palms before running them over Louis.

Louis let him do this, legs slightly shaky but he fought it. He wallowed in the feeling of familiar hands and soft curls catching his skin as Harry turned him round, suds swimming over his slippery skin, across his shoulders, down his back and between his bottom. Harry chased the trail.

Before the peep left Louis' mouth he was swivelled round and two solid arms weaved underneath the quivering thighs Harry vowed to cover in crimson marks soon enough and lifted him easily just like that, keeping them both under the shower and letting it cleanse their already aching bodies.

Harry hung his head back, enjoying the feeling of the borderline pain pelting down on his face while Louis does the opposite after watching the final traces of blood wash down over the ink at Harry's torso he curls himself into the space between his neck and chest, screwing his eyes shut and swallowing around the burn in his throat.

“See how easy you have it with me?” Lips, full and wet were mouthing at his ear. Harry’s deep voice soothing the fire caused by his poisonous Brother.

He hung around his neck, eyes cast down wearing nothing but his skin and the violent assailment on his buttocks. He could feel Harry’s eyes raking over him, over his petite frame, soaking up the state he was in and how he was clinging to him like he needed him, like Harry’s strong shoulders were the only thing keeping him together.

“Do you trust me little one?”

Louis knew better than to not lift his eyes.

“Yes, Daddy.”

They started to move.

The tiny inclination of his head, the timid cast to pale eyes so wide and contrasting beautifully with his tan skin, got Harry’s fingers tightening on the generous offering of warm flesh atop his thighs. Such intrinsic actions that he’d been training him in. Harry smiled softly, wanting to kiss him quite badly but something feral stopping him. The soft edge that he acquired and Edward lacked bubbling to the surface with Louis folded up into him like this; thighs hooked over his arms that did nothing but make him even tinier. He stood and watched. Listened for any sound other than the steadying breaths coming from those swollen lips and the thundering pitter-patter of the water, something hanging in the air for what felt like hours. Processing, reflection, devotion. Power. Thoughts swam from Harry’s mind through Louis’. Two beings consumed with the same thought.

Slowly, those fingers that held the fragile, slender being, tightened. Skin becoming taut between large palms and dense biceps. He continued watching his face, patient and waiting. Searching for the slightest sign of doubt. The smallest note of a quivered breath. A lapse of judgement on Louis’ part.

Leaning in, he felt the love for this boy deepen it’s roots further than he thought was even possible. Felt his heart stomp it’s beat a little faster, preparing for battle. Only now allowing their lips to reunite properly, softly as he pressed lightly into the sweet flesh that parted softly for him, only for him. A small suckle on his bottom lip, a restraint that was well practised at not licking into his mouth, Harry soon pulled back. Peered at him through lowered lids.

“That’s good.” Harry looked Godly like this. A body calved to cater, hands bespoke to Louis’. Green eyes twinkling under the spotlight as they shifted just beyond. “Remember that.”

Louis gasped then. His eyes blinked rapidly, brain readjusting to the other body, broad and imposing that took its’ place behind him.

The position he were in meant his bottom hovered just above Harry’s - by this point it was so beyond painful it was just a constant throb - arousal, but now Edward was there and his hand was in his hair pulling it back just a _smidgen_ , lowering Harry’s protective grip just so, meaning he practically took a seat on top of both shafts slotted next to the other, strained and flat against Louis’ torturously sensitive underside.

“What,” He probably didn’t have permission to probe a question, but his mischievous spirit secretly ached to be chastised, “a-are you going to do to me?”

“Pretty baby, I’ve already told you.” Edward spoke directly in his ear, while Harry’s lips got to work on his neck.

A tongue dragged up his bared flesh, lips and teeth dancing with open mouthed kisses suckling in varying pressures to leave a trail of possession. It was difficult to remain focused, so used to having just the one man to obey, now there were two and two identical in stature and everything and it was dizzying. Something clicked behind him, a cap or something.

Head practically upside down, Louis frowned, gulping at the excess moisture on his pallet. “I, I can’t remember?”

“That’s okay,” Edward’s fingers tightened, pulled him a little closer and leant in so he were occupying the side Harry wasn’t, “Actions are harder to forget.”

The kisses were a distraction, a rouse from what Harry had been leading him into the entire time. Louis’ eyes nearly rolled back full circle, jaw dropped on a silent ‘o’ as two fingers breached his entrance with no warning. He was thankful for the mammoth of a man behind him to lean back on, his fingers slipping from there foundation behind Harry’s neck, letting his own fall back onto a hard pane of Edward’s body. Louis was guessing it was the bit where shoulder met neck, had to be. Wasn’t sure because he was too torn between bliss and shock to open his eyes or use logic to locate anything that wasn’t Edward’s fingers.

“Oh my gosh, _oh my gosh_ …” Louis tried to arch his back, only able to do so far with Harry on his front pushing him into Edward like that, “ _Oh-_ ,”

He wasn’t going to wait for Louis to adjust for long, already pushing to the knuckle, positioning them just right, dismissing the hisses coming from his side.

“Quieten down now.” Edward’s jaw moved at the side of his temple. Of course he didn’t want him to be silent, he wanted to hear the boy cry but first needed to know he could control it before allowing any of that.

And Louis had learnt that much so far; didn’t want to defy any word that left his mouth, didn’t want to test him for he knew the pinch that waited for him if he dared. Harry’s mouth was scathing the skin at his Adam’s apple. An action favoured by the beast of man for he knew it was the perfect balance of discomfort and pleasure to test Louis’ ability to remain focused.

There was an apology on his tongue but it didn’t leave his mouth. He opened it to try, eyes nothing but two cerulean slits as they peeled back open but when met with blinding spotlights over head, the two fingers filling him far too much already but not nearly as much as he craved all that slipped out was a helpless little moan. The exact opposite of what he was asked. And as those thick fingers shifted it didn’t stop. Even as he clamped his mouth shut, rolled his lips, screwed his eyes shut Edward continued to curl his appendages, rolled his wrist as he slowly began pushing in and around that holy spot.

“ _G-_ oh-,” The teeth from his throat now ceased, the warmth from the body plastered against his front suddenly gone. He was left wide open it felt cold despite being immersed in a whirlpool of steam.

As Louis desperately stretched his fingers out, just managing to keep a hold of the top of his boyfriend’s shoulders, Harry licked his lips, readjusted his grip around Louis’ thighs and stared at his Brother.

He nodded, something Louis didn’t see.

“Hush,” Edward coaxed in his ear, eyes holding his Brother for a moment until they were back on the delightful arch of Louis’ torso, “you’re going to get nowhere with a mouth like that.”

The stretch was unreal. The rotation of fingers that had a one track purpose, skilled and precise to the point of madness. Louis hung there between two of the most insanely alluring men he’d ever met, two men that were capable of so much damage, two men that were related and shouldn’t be - _fuck_. Louis’ hands fell with that thought, right to the mounds of Harry’s biceps, rising and falling and wet. Knew he would be held upright by the immense strength surrounding him. The taboo, that surrounded him. All of this was so forbidden and dirty he had to bite down so hard on his lip he swore the skin gave.

But then the pressure ceased on his prostate and long fingers pulled out slow, _deliberately_ slow until his hole was left empty and clenched around nothing.

He wasn’t aware of how fast he’d been breathing until all this attention subsided. No mouths, no fingers, no voices.

Blinking his eyes open he turned his face away from the light that was in them, nearly squishing his features into the side of Edward’s neck, blinking away the blind spots floating in his vision until he could clearly see the vein that was protruding a little there, the faintest crevice of a dimple further up.

“Was I- wasn’t I good?”

His stomach dropped to the floor when Harry let go of his thighs altogether, only to be replaced by his twins’, bracketing around his hips and thighs and slotting his hands behind Louis’ knees so he were held in the same position but more folded. More exposed. It happened so fast Louis barely had chance to scramble for a hold, couldn’t get much of one. Didn’t _need_ much of one really, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Harry looked different now. He was wearing a look that he only had when he was angry but too composed to show it. Louis’d seen Harry vexed very few times, but the darkness clouding his gaze as he wordlessly slipped closer between his open thighs and ran two fingers over his entrance, pressing them momentarily into his opening before continuing the soft graze up his taint - the way he looked at him when he did that. Louis knew something was off. Different.

His fingers, the metal of his rings cold and a bit of a shock when they cupped his balls, squeezed gently and caressed them. Neither looked away while that singular hand got a hold of his cock then, hard and fat against his stomach, oozing and aching from all this attention. He pumped him in his palm one, two, three times before letting go and striking Louis a look of venom when he heard the beginning of a poorly concealed sob.

Harry sucked the pre-cum off the pads of his forefingers, shifted his vision to catch Louis’ reaction.

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Edward, despite being held up by the titan himself, still managed to make him jump every single _fucking_ time.

Louis’ eyes darted between Harry’s, trying to figure it out. Where did he go wrong? What did he do?

“Must’ve really rattled his cage sweetheart.”

He winced at the teeth nipping his ear.

It was clear where his other hand had been occupied when there was a terrifying bulk pressing at his entrance. Edward and he merging into one sinister soul when he pushed the tip in with zero warning, no mercy and a blood hot stare.

His body’s response was immediate.

“ _N- oh, oh m_ …,” Louis pushed against his chest but his elbows soon gave, bending from the greater strength of his partner, “oh my _go-_ ,”

“Was that a protest?” Harry spoke now.

He moaned, wriggled as much as he could, trying to stop an intrusion so fierce. Alas it was no use. Edward licked a fat stripe over his ear, dragged on it cruelly and _giggled_ , low and teasing. His grip tightened in the bend of his legs, pulling them up even further to ensure Harry had perfect access.

Louis shook his head. “N-no… no.”

Of course it wasn’t. He knew better. He definitely knew better.

Edward pierced his resolve, “You wouldn’t dare.”

One, final push and Harry was sheathed all but an inch, leaning over him with one hand on the tile beside Edward’s head. Water was beating down behind him, but all he could hear was Louis’ strangled cry, his fluctuating little breaths as he tried to come to terms with the fullness. He covered the hands scratching at his chest for a brief moment before sighing something hoarse and guiding them up over his shoulders again, where they instinctively took ground in his soaked hair, winding through the soft long locks and _pulling_.

Louis could tally up a point or two as well.

Harry groaned, teeth baring at the sensation. Desire fogged his features then as he pulled back, peered down to watch it happen, knowing Louis and Edward were watching the same thing, waited a beat and plunged straight back in.

“Oh gosh-,”

Louis pined, eyes fixed to the action.

“ _Oh my gosh_ -,”

Harry was focused, drew his hips back, waited and then drove them straight back into him.

“Daddy, _please_ …,”

And he kept going. Pace steady and precise, stamina in check like it always is. Shedding three weeks worth of frustration he fucked into him again and again, eyes down and watching as the pink muscle stretched so nicely around his girth, taking his advance so well. Such a good boy. _Always_ a good boy.

“Don’t you think it’s time you confessed?” Harry growled, eyes still down.

Louis made a sound that barely represented his lack of understanding, forgot to use his words, forgot his place for the smallest of moments and Harry bucked his hips forward one last time, not even an inch left out this time. Louis hiccuped a tiny sound before he could help it. He felt so full and it hurt so bad when the tip hit his limit that he hissed, fighting for air when a hand came to his neck and those green eyes burnt his own.

“Edward said you had a confession.”

The steady thrum of lust was drowning him that Louis failed for a moment to understand the seriousness of it.

“My Brother is many things, but a liar isn’t one.”

Behind him, he vaguely tried picturing the expression written across Edward’s face. “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

The other hand was still braced against the tiles beside Edward, the bicep large and imposing in his peripherals. A less than subtle reminder, even if the large cock seated in his tight back side, the heavy palm around his oesophagus and the exact _replica_ keeping him upright wasn’t enough already - then that arm was a good enough token as any that he was absolutely trapped. Even through the bare lie he just told.

“Oh boy,” Edward was laughing, chuckling a little menacingly as his fingers made a point of pinching around their enclosure, “boy oh boy you’re such a _little_ -,”

“-Enough.” Harry’s word was final. “Louis, what happens when you tell lies?”

There was a husk from white hot arousal and it darkened a voice that needed no deepening.

“But I’m not ly-,”

Louis’ throat constricted as the fingers did.

“ _-what_ , happens, sweetheart?”

The shift he had to make in his torso, got the weight puncturing his body below to move with it and against something that was very,very far from painful. He closed his eyes at the feeling, cock jumping from need, “…I get punished.”

Another throaty hum, “Yes good. So do you think it wise to do that now?”

Was it a trick question? Wasn’t it always a bad idea to be dishonest? Despite taking a very favourable lean towards it recently.

“D-daddy?”

He got his answer when the arms holding his legs up lowered his captured body by a mere inch.

“Surely you know deceiving me is bad enough, but in front of _him_?”

Louis’ throat burnt with a recent memory and Harry didn’t miss the dawn of realisation, the adorable wave of panic crashing over him. The corners of his mouth twitching at it as he simply pushed his palm into his neck further, arching it backwards until it was angled perfectly towards his Brother. “Are you certain you want to insult him as well as me?”

He bathed in the swallow underneath his bare palm and rolled his hips to make him squirm, caught the hitch in the middle of his chest, little water droplets dotted sporadically upon his now bruised skin.

Edward though. Said nothing.

And then the silence, the command he easily exuded even in deathly cold, expectant _silence_ made Louis whine in a most petulant tone which both twins instinctively wanted to wipe out.

“Okay - _but_ , okay I was so desperate,” He thrashed his head to the side, back to centre, looked down at Harry, “I hadn’t seen you in so _long_ and you called me that last time, Monday, you called me and you let me… it felt so good but,” The game was long past dangerous, the threat had been laid and Edward’s breath was a hot reminder on his ear, “b-but I’d heard your voice and I couldn’t get it out of my head. I missed you so much I couldn’t stop myself I had to do something, I was just so desperate.”

“So it was my fault?” Harry tilted his head, cock _throbbing_ to get moving in that tight warmth.

Edward hummed something amused.

“ _No_!”

Harry thwacked an open palm to his bottom.

“-N-no _Daddy_ , it’s my fault. My fault.”

“What was your fault?”

Edward’s cock rubbed against his underside, sliding right past the point where Harry’s disappeared on purpose, the long breath that was taken at his side was indicative of that.

Harry lost no focus at his Brother’s impatience.

“I -,” Louis though, found it difficult, “I touched myself.”

Harry was about fit to burst. His inner evil, the darkness that he’d been concealing from him for so long but most of all his cock, was maybe thankful for that admission. He closed his eyes, took a moment to steady that temper inside of him that wasn’t easy to rile. Maybe it was because Edward had found out first. Maybe it was _how_ Edward had found out about it that got the fire inside of him building up past the pit of his stomach, wrapping around his ribcage and seizing his heart in a death grip, momentarily ridding him of any emotional balance.

Ah.

So that’s what it feels like to be him.

Harry reopened his eyes, pupils blown and lowered his head, staring at his twin.

“I’m sorry,” A soft voice breached his passing insanity, “I should’ve waited.”

Harry grunted, said nothing. Took the tube from the silver tray hanging just beyond them and squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, too much really, Louis thought.

“Daddy,” He gasped, pleasure zipping up his insides where Harry was still teasingly nestled, “…I’m so sorry please don’t be mad with me.”

Harry spread another hand on one of the soft mounds of Louis’ bum, palm so wide it covered the entire thing and drew it back with a swift snap of his wrist, smacking the already red raw skin there. It elicited one of the sweetest, high pitched sounds that he’d usually take time to enjoy, but right now he had to tame another beast.

“Oh I’m terribly mad with you,” Harry held his bottom, his other hand reaching below and behind it, “too many things in too little time Louis.”

Louis swallowed thickly, felt the small of his back twinge from being held in a position for too long. He shook his head to answer back but was distracted by the pattern of tension in Harry’s bicep. The one between his thighs, the one below him he couldn’t see. Then Edward groaned, for the first real time low and intoxicatingly thick and it was right on cue as Louis felt the soft nudge of Harry’s finger? Thumb? Against his bottom.

“Oh n-,” Louis realised he said it out loud, eyes flying back to his boyfriend to see if it were caught, but Harry’s arm was still tensing.

Harry squeezed a little more onto his fingers, throwing the tube to the floor behind him before circling the stretched ring of muscle he was prisoner to, fingers dancing around the taught edges to make sure there was minimal risk of damage. He’d done this enough times, knew that Louis would struggle more than most, so he didn’t want to cut corners. But he didn’t want it to be too easy either, baby needed to feel pain to be adequately punished.

Harry ignored Louis’ incessant babble, focused instead on wrapping his fingers around Edward’s solid cock, another couple of quick tugs to make sure there wasn’t an inch left uncovered before he lazily pulled his gaze right back up to Louis’. And oh what a wonderful sight it was. A sight he’d witnessed many times before, when the boy was virgin to this sort of act, when it suddenly sunk in - pardon - as to exactly what was about to happen to him not only physically but emotionally. Being penetrated by two substantially over averagely sized cocks wasn’t something to be forgotten.

Nor was the orgasm by the end of it.

“Easy baby, you knew this was coming, know I can’t let you get away with that.”

Louis was rambling, was sure the words were leaving his mouth anyway but wasn’t past doubting either as neither man was listening to his protests.

This wasn’t what had occurred to him, foolishly, _stupidly_ he’d never even thought about-

“Hold _still_ , kitten.” Edward hissed his demand and Louis was putty. Instantly stopping his strained wriggles, his desperate little movements that must’ve looked pathetic.

Never had he felt more disorientated in his life. Edward was right. He’d lived such a sheltered life. He’d never felt more tiny, more powerless or more disturbingly aroused in his entire, bubblegum life. Nor had he felt such _pain._

"Focus Louis..."

"I- _oh fuck-_ ,"

"Language." Harry growled through gritted teeth.

“ _Sto-_ ,” Harry’s hands were occupied, assisted in holding Louis up and pivoting his Brother’s hardness along with his that he lunged forward on instinct to muffle Louis’ cry, mouth smothering his in a clamping kiss and in course, squashing all their bodies together.

His jaw was tense as he sucked the pained sounds from his little mouth. Every inch that disappeared into his behind, was another strangled sound he pushed onto, swallowing them down with his own. Harry kept his own hips stock still, allowing Edward to squeeze in next to him. The sensation was unbelievable, for all, but the thought was filthier. And Louis had no choice but to accept the slow and excruciating tension down below, tears forming and spilling over faster than they’d ever. He forced his mind to wander past it all, past the pain, past the torture and the punishment and the four hands that could crush him if they so wished. He took himself to a place where none of that mattered, allowing that tranquil white to overtake his mind’s eye, nothing but the thought of what his reality was, the happenings between his thighs.

He was being held by his boyfriend, he trusted. There was trust. His Brother, not so much - _ouch_ , a jab of pain filtered through his serenity. But Harry trusted him, Harry was allowing this and he knew him better than anyone so it was fine, this was fine. It was okay that he was inexplicably attracted to his Brother like this, unable to control his carnal desires and succumb to that insistent tick-tock countdown of control that waited for him in the form of a six foot two power house.

“Jesus, fuck- _Louis_ ,” Harry? Edward maybe. Louis was far too gone to decipher.

It was okay that he was being nothing short of impaled by two men twice his size.

“Oh baby… baby boy that’s so nice,” It was all warm. The words, the muscle the _fullness_ was so warm and Louis melted.

It was okay that his tummy flipped with the tell tale signs of climax already, barely registering a rough hand around his arousal for a few strokes.

Everything was becoming slowly less daunting and much more pleasurable. He felt like he was dripping in something warm, like honey, the voices around him coated in the same substance, so low and thick and rich. There for him only, keeping him up and safe. The familiar scent of skin, the warmth of it the _safety_ of their bodies comforting Louis even as their touch and ruthless actions wired his senses.

He was safe.

Harry had let go after the moans subsided into breathless little somethings, pulling back with a string of saliva joining their lips.

He frowned a little at what he was met with. Louis’d relaxed, head hung back onto Edward, eyes closed. One arm slung around Edward’s shoulders, round the back of his neck whilst the other idly clutched to the ends of Harry’s hair, pulling a little but nothing painful, just absentminded and beautiful. Because that’s what Louis was. Beautiful and blissed out on him and his Brother, now both in enough to fully satisfy.

“So beautiful Lou.” Harry breathed steady, feeling the ebb of his orgasm coming to an alarming head from nowhere.

Edward stopped sucking a violent bruise into Louis’ neck at the sound of his voice, licking his lips on a devilish smile.

“I’m impressed baby Brother.”

Harry bit his lip, held it there while he deciphered the look in those eyes.

“You are?”

A little rise in Louis’ constant concession of mewling got two sets of green eyes dashing down to him, checking. Everything was fine, his face screwed up a little, lips still slack and wet. They continued moving their hips slowly, turning back to the other. Edward nodded, raised his eyebrows.

“Didn’t know you were so, forthright.”

Edward stumbled on the last word, bit off the end of a moan he couldn’t help due to Harry’s deliberate increase in pressure on his shaft.

"Bastard."

It was always a victory when Harry drew any sort of reaction from Edward, good or bad and he laughed, eyes flitting down without meaning to before Edward cursed him and lunged forward over the lithe body wedged between them, sealing their lips, wet and sticky.

Their tongues shifted against the other for the briefest of moments, sucking at full lips but before Edward got chance to _bite_ , they realised their position had impacted on Louis and both arms drew inwards as crystal blue eyes fluttered open. The twins separated at once, both licking away the taste they shared.

“Hey baby,” Harry lightly grazed his chin, tipping it back. “Feel good?”

Both of Louis’ hands tightened where they lay on both, words were still a little much.

“That’s alright,” Edward cooed, kissed the peak of his jaw the softest Harry’d ever seen him kiss anyone, “nice and full aren’t you? That’s alright…”

Another tear rolled past the blushed rise of his cheek, Louis squeaking a little ‘oh’ when Harry hit his spot again dead on.

“… _Daddy_ ,”

“M’right here baby.” Harry had a bull’s worth of stamina inside him usually, Edward _always_ did. But something about this was making their balls swell, tighten so badly they just couldn’t.

Edward leant his upper body against the wall, pushing his hips forward so Harry could lead and recognising Edward’s shift, lead is what he did. Instantly gripping the flesh of Louis thighs, building up that rhythm again, but slower, just as deep but not as fast.

Through gritted teeth Edward moaned. Arms only now growing fatigued, but the itch of an orgasm, the sound of Louis, the scent, the taste, the _feel_ of him was tenfold and his cock pulsed, so close _._

The line of pleasure and pain blurred so wonderfully and Louis was a slave to every thrust, every drag of Harry’s fat cock not missing a beat with Edward’s filling him up so deliciously like that. Harry was getting both of them off, the slight arch in his hardened state got him massaging every spot Louis could possibly want, Edward’s slow gyration sparking up ones he didn’t even know he had.

“ _I’m-_ ,”

Louis’ vision was blackening at the sides, his hips bouncing with every forward force, his toes curling with every mouthwatering slam into his prostate, insides twisting with every hoarse, muffled groan from Edward _right in his ear_. Until that tension in his naval built and built unable to build no more without the sweet imminent release and with a final, meticulously aimed pivot of Harry’s cock his breath quit, muscles tensed, a fan of warm breath on his face-

“Cum.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Settle down, come on.” Harry lifted the quilt expectantly, waiting for a certain little someone to wriggle on over into the space.

“Are we going to have to recite every conversation we’ve had?”

“Majority.” Harry thought about it. “Probably.”

His warm chuckle, settled into a croaky hum as Louis pawed his way on top of him and sighed, resting his head on Harry’s chest. He dragged a playful finger down the dip between his pectorals, watching the tip disappear into the crevice and pouted, “Promise me there’ll be no more lies?”

Something rumbled in Harry’s chest at that sincere tone and his eyes flew back open. He stilled the finger, picked it up and kissed the back of his hand, spoke into it with a focused frown, “Absolutely sweetheart.” He kissed it again, soft and pressed a little longer into it. “I promise.”

They let that hang between them for a while, Harry dragging his fingertips along the panes of Louis’ back, both lay resting and quiet for a little, until:

“So, in the spirit of our new vow I just want to get one thing clear?”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile before it split his face, he kept his eyes closed. “Yes Lou?”

“Are you a triplet?”

Harry’s laugh barked loud and unexpectedly but only infected Louis, making his nose scrunch, his heart light as he giggled with him. A smile was never so wonderful before he saw it on Harry, something so common place that looked so magnetic on him.

Impeccable timing as ever, Edward clears his throat and walks into the room, suit back in check and fully composed as if _nothing_ had just happened. Louis sat up poker straight from his splay on Harry, the sheets pooling around their naked bodies as he did.

“Are you leaving?”

Edward regarded Louis with something, couldn’t quite figure out what. “Yes sweet, I have to go chalk up our latest win against Jason.” He winked at Harry who scoffed and agreed half heartedly, eyes pinned to the ceiling. Probably remembering every thing that had happened leading up to this erotic blur, retracing every consequence he’d set out for him and Edward. Nothing they couldn’t handle.

“But, can’t it wait?”

Edward came round to the bedside table, where his wristwatch was, the final piece to his outfit. “It can, but I’d rather it not.”

Harry grunted then, rolled his eyes.

Louis looked back at him, frowning even further at the fond smile stretching onto his lips, his incredible puffy cherry red lips.

Then back to Edward. With of course, equally exceptional lips.

“What? What’s up?”

Edward froze, clipped his watch back into place and sighed before tuning on his heels, making a point of ignoring everything that came from his Brother’s direction.

“What’s up is that Edward is getting attached.” Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “And he’s scared. Because Edward doesn’t get attached.”

A grand yet slightly gruff _‘fuck off’_ was thrown from the other side of the room, broad back and shoulders turned to them as he swung open the door. He told Harry something about Jakarta and rendezvousing at Alfie’s place 2PM sharp tomorrow and how it would cost him his left bollock if he dared to show up late. All of which went straight over Louis’ tousled head as Harry agreed, told him to not forget the shipment costs.

“I doubt they’ll be charging us Brother, not after the mess we made today.” Edward turned, hand on the door handle and looked at Louis. “See you tomorrow.”

He spoke to Harry but still locked onto Louis. And Louis knew his cheeks were heating, dipping his head for a moment before looking back up and catching the wink Edward threw him, silly heart dipping at the thought of his departure when- “You too kitten.”


End file.
